The Seeds Of Darkness
by Linari Tanis
Summary: Anakin returns to the temple after he almost becomes Darth Vader. Now he must confront everything he almost became. Unfortunately, once his demons have been conquered one he did not expect reemerges. Now, Anakin must fight to save his future from his past
1. A Realization

_((Alright, I've reposted chapter one because the top of the page was all messge up and it was really bugging me. So enjoy everyone!))  
**  
( ... )** - Thinking  
"..." - Hearing - (Note: this is suppose to look bold...but it doesn't)_

_**Chapter 1: A Realization**_

The Sith moved in graceful motions blocking the Jedi's cunning saber techniques from every direction. Both force users were equally skilled in their ability to keep their balance even though the ground was littered with protruding stalagmites and multiple lava pools, whose spurts were becoming more frequent. The cave they had entered was very dark and only minimal light in which to use to their advantage. The cave was not very wide but it was quite long and it was extremely hot, smelling of rotten eggs, which was common for the sulfur and methane found in the molten rock.

Suddenly, Vader took the offensive. And brought his crimson blade down on Obi-Wan's chest. Obi-Wan almost lost his footing with the intensity of the blow. He managed to block it, though, just barely. The Jedi reached down inside himself to find any remnants of a strength reserve he might have left. He knew his strength was faltering and he could not endure this battle too much longer. But, what Obi-Wan found more distressing was that his former padawan seemed to be gaining strength with every moment.

_**(Is the dark side really so strong?)** _Obi-Wan found himself uttering. He regained his footing, even while he was not entirely focused his mind was trained never to leave a battle. Obi-Wan flipped over the Sith's head and landed expertly. Obi-Wan took advantage of Vader's momentary surprise to get into an area where he could move more freely. Vader turned to Obi-Wan taking a few steps towards the older man. Vader's face was covered with black ash from the fumes, making the young man look as though he wore a mask. Obi-Wan's eyes stung with a mixture of sweat and steam as they tried to focus on Vader through the smoke.

"Are you having trouble looking at me you broke feeble Jedi and poor excuse for a human?" Vader hissed vehemently. Yes, it was true Obi-Wan had been avoiding steady eye contact with the figure in front of him. He couldn't bear to remember his. Obi-Wan wondered what he would call Anakin when it came right down to it. One word came to mind… Son. Obi-Wan knew that was it, that's how he'd always think of him. But, how could he tell him that now? Would he even care? Obi-Wan doubted it. So once again Obi-Wan decided not to reveal his emotions.

"What exactly am I looking at?" The words had caused Obi-Wan pain even before he spoke them. He had wanted to tell this boy exactly how he felt. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan saw Vader's anger rise again and he knew the damage had been done. Vader, enraged at Kenobi's words, lunged at Obi-Wan full- force. The talented young man swung his blade in several swift saber techniques, leaving Obi-Wan with no choice but to remain defensive. The two danced around the cave both tiring but refusing to show it. Suddenly, Obi- Wan felt a disturbance in the force. He thought Vader must have missed it because he made no response as if to be on alert.

Vader came down on Obi-Wan again and again. He had felt the disturbance but nothing would distract him now. Obi-Wan was near defeat, he could feel it. Obi-Wan blocked again trying both to focus on the battle and on what was happening to the volcano. Obi-Wan looked up to see that with the abrupt shaking of the cave the ceiling would soon collapse, killing them both.

Vader could now feel Anakin warning him urgently that danger was near, but he would not relent on his onslaught. Vader pushed the tormented Anakin back down and fought on. Obi-Wan knew to save them both, or at least Anakin, they needed to get back to the entrance as soon as possible. Obi- Wan began to retreat slowly back towards the entrance. He knew it was only 50 meters or so behind them. Vader didn't realize what was going on, he simply continued to fight. When, Obi-Wan could clearly see the entrance he tried to talk to Vader. "Anakin, listen. We need to--" He was cut off.

"It's Vader you fool! Anakin is dead! And I'm through listening to you or your pathetic Jedi comrades!" Vader swung at Obi-Wan connecting with his legs. It did not manage to slice all the way through because of Obi-Wan's fast reflexes, but Obi-Wan knew instantly that his maneuverability was severely hindered. Vader flipped in the air expecting to land where Obi-Wan had fallen with the killing blow. But, Obi-Wan used the force to push Vader away with all of the strength he could muster. Vader flew through the air and landed tremendously hard into a wall of the cave. So hard that Obi-Wan even heard the boy's spine crack under the pressure. Obi-Wan saw the look of horror, shock and pain in Vader's eyes as he landed. Vader fell to the floor and remained for a moment, surly to absorb the blow. Obi-Wan's heart sank when he saw the young man spit blood onto the molten rock. Then, Vader stood and Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief, despite the malicious look Vader sent. But, he knew he could walk. Obi-Wan didn't think he could bear it if he paralyzed or worse killed the boy. Vader walked towards Obi-Wan, who realized Vader would kill him now and that it was over. He began preparing for his death and he forgot about everything, the steam, the heat, the pain, his sweat-soaked cloths, and his exhaustion. Everything except him and Vader. At that moment, like something from a dream, a voice rang in Obi-Wan's ears.

_**'Do not loose hope, for hope is never truly lost where the force dwells and the force is everywhere.'**_ Obi-Wan heard his master's voice inside him.

"I am trying master." Obi-Wan struggled for words. "But, I care for him so much. I can't bear to loose him, he's...he's all I have left." Obi-Wan finished determined not to let the tears come.

**_'Then tell him.'_** The last words were faded but Obi-Wan heard them clearly.

"Now my betrayer." Vader spat. "You and all the Jedi will back for murdering my love and taking away my life." These last words had sparked something in Obi-Wan. And a new realization hit him. Obi-Wan began to understand why Anakin had so suddenly left the order and where he developed such a hate for the people he'd known his whole life. "And you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, will die the most painfully for lying to me, and for taking away the only one who truly cared for me." Vader finished the last words with feeling. Obi-Wan felt a twinge of pain strike his very soul. Never had Anakin used his full name in that manor before.

**_(Lied to him? How? About what?)_** Obi-Wan thought. True I had lied to him on certain missions but only small details when I though he would not understand at the time. And true I kept my feelings well guarded, but nothing to make him turn so far from the light. I hope. Obi-Wan tried to contain his confusion. But, Anakin, being his usually perceptive self read his thoughts easily in this tense situation.

"How?" Vader replied cruelly. "You really don't understand, do you?" Vader seemed half annoyed, half amused at his master's stupidity. "You told Anakin that in a Master/Padawan relationship the two beings learn to trust and love one another. Anakin did. He loved you more then you ever realized and trusted you more then anyone. And you didn't care for him at all!" Obi- Wan could tell the question had gotten through to Anakin, and the answer had stung Obi-Wan. He never realized Anakin thought he hated him.

**_(So Anakin had felt alone! That's why he turned.)_** Obi-Wan had forgotten how much a little slave boy had probably wanted to feel love and protection and wanted to be needed by someone. Obi-Wan had just seen a potential jedi and a promise to his master.

Obi-Wan and Vader did not realize the volcano that shook violently around them. They were both to intensely focused in the moment. Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. It had been his fault. All this had been his fault. Cause he was to blind to see the little boy who had needed him. He was not only the Chosen One, and the one who was to bring balance to the force. And now no matter what he did it would always be his fault.

_**'Make one decision. Then make another, because remake one past you cannot.'**_ He heard Yoda's lessons now in his mind. Obi-Wan nodded.

**_(Then, that's what I'll do.)_** Obi-Wan would tell Anakin now. Everything, no secrets, no lies, just the truth. "Your wrong Vader!" Obi-Wan began. The young Sith was surprised at his former master's sudden burst of speech.

**_(Now what?)_** Vader wondered. **_(Is he going to beg? I knew he was weak.)_**

"You mean more to me then anything ever will." Obi-Wan's voice almost cracked, but he refused to cry now.

**_(What does this mean? Does Obi-Wan still care after all this?)_** The Anakin part of the man couldn't help but wonder.

"I would do anything for you, I trust you more then I do myself and I love you more then anyone. You are my padawan, my best friend and my son." Their eyes were locked now, even through the smoke, ash, and the darkness. Obi- Wan saw the conflict in Vader's expression. Anakin was trying to break free. Obi-Wan continued. "And Padme lives Anakin! In fact she awaits you now." With those words he saw Anakin reemerged fully for the first time. He saw Anakin's eye's shine through the mask of ash. Not Vader's eyes, the one's scarred with hate, betrayal and despair. But the young vibrant eyes that had loved and trusted him.

"NO!" Vader cried desperately to maintain control. "Lies! All of them!"

"Search for her force-signature Anakin, she'll be there. I swear it." Obi- Wan suggested, not knowing if Vader would allow. But, something told him not even Vader could prevent Anakin from being sure. Obi-Wan unmasked Padme's signature, which he had been hiding from Anakin until now. It was something the Council had made him promise to do. But, he had a good feeling about this, this just felt right. Anakin reached out to search for his wife's life presence and sure enough he found her.

Vader dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. Anakin was trying to come back, Obi-Wan felt it. He felt the divergence and the struggle in the force. Vader fought hard to stay in control, but Anakin was winning he felt the light grow once more in the man before him. Obi-Wan then remembered something crucial. "And, Anakin Skywalker, you're going to be a father. Of twins no less!"

**_(Father?)_** Anakin heard those words and something forever changed in him.**_ (Me a father?)_** Anakin no longer had to try to gain control, he just took it. Anakin raised his head, the blue eyes sparkling at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled at the young man knowing that it was indeed Anakin and that he was here to stay. Anakin's eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of the ceiling from where he was. It was falling, right above Obi-Wan! Anakin jumped to his feet and dashed for Obi-Wan. He helped Obi-Wan to his feet and they began walking towards the entrance. Obi-Wan was drained of all his energy now. He could barely breath and didn't walk much on his own. The whole cave was falling now and dozens of rocks were falling on the duo. Anakin caught the random falling boulders with the force and tossed them to the side. But, one hit Anakin square in the middle of his shoulder's causing him to stumble. However, Anakin refused to let Obi-Wan go.

**_(I will save him. It is not his fate to die this way.)_** Anakin regained balance and kept walking. Obi-Wan's head lifted slightly to see the determination on Anakin's face. Obi-Wan smiled for the first time in months. Love and gratefulness flooded the force and was sent to Anakin. Anakin felt it and it helped to replenish his spirit. Finally, Anakin saw the full bright of day and he and Obi-Wan stumbled over. But, at that moment a huge mass of the rock fell directly onto the entrance. Anakin had to shove Obi-Wan in the direction of the entrance in order to free his hands to stop the deadly boulder. Obi-Wan barely made it out the door before he collapsed on the grass outside the cave. Anakin's lungs burned for fresh air, his legs and arms were numb with pain, and his soul felt torn. With one final effort he threw the huge boulder to the side and walked out of the cave. He dragged Obi-Wan to some nearby trees and propped him up against one. He covered Obi-Wan with his robe and treated some of Obi-Wan's wounds.

"Anakin" Obi-Wan said weakly. "You could've been killed. You shouldn't have stayed you should've left me and got out." Anakin smiled softly at his master.

"Well, I am a slow learner Master" Anakin had lost himself in the moment and forgot he had no right to call him master. Obi-Wan, despite his overwhelming pain, was also lost in the moment. Anakin had called him master again. A gift he never thought he would hear again or thought he deserved. Obi-Wan's face lit up. He looked up at Anakin's tear streaked face. His boyish features were marked with age that should not be there. Obi-Wan reached up and wiped off a tear on Anakin's cheek and Anakin fell into Obi-Wan's arms for the first time since he was a little boy, missing his home on Tatooine. It was then they both began to cry, dropping all their mental shields in an emotional breakdown. Instantly, all of Obi-Wan's light poured into Anakin. His mind, body, and soul, was filled with it. The light pushed away all of Anakin's fear and darkness. After a few moments they ended their well-needed embrace. Obi-Wan looked into Anakin's gleaming eyes and grinned.

"That you are my padawan. That you are." Obi-Wan laid his head down on the ground and immediately he was asleep. Anakin lied his own robe down on the ground and placed his hands under his head. He couldn't help but feel that there was still a lot more that was going to happen. But, for now he was happy knowing he was once again with the people who loved him. Moments later he let his exhaustion overtake him and fell peacefully asleep.


	2. Mending and Meetings

_**Chapter 2: Mending and Meetings**_

Anakin awoke the next day around noon, which was considerably late for him. But, he wasn't surprised considering what he'd been through in the last 24 hours. Anakin had hoped that it had all been a nightmare, but judging from the pain he felt Anakin knew the experience had been real. He kept his eyes closed and welcomed the pain though. He wanted the pain to wash away the guilt and stupidity that he felt. His guilt of turning his back on the ones he loved and for trying to kill one of the only people in the world he was close to. And his stupidity for even listening to Palpatine or Dooku and for ever imagining they could be right about anything.

Anakin tried not to dwell on these feelings now, knowing that the things he had done could not be changed now. Eventually, Anakin opened his eyes. The light filtered through the trees around him and lit up the ground, creating a smoky light all around him. Anakin focused his eyes on the spot where he had laid Obi-Wan down the night before. But, Obi-Wan was gone! Anakin shot up from the ground to a sitting up position. His entire back felt as if someone just tore the skin completely off and his ribs only allowed him a moment of movement before Anakin flinched in anguish.

"Anakin relax" a voice said, coming from behind Anakin. Anakin turned slowly and looked to where the voice had come from to see Obi-Wan over a fire. "I'm right here." Obi-Wan continued. Anakin was relieved to see him well and was also amazed at the fact that Obi-Wan was already walking. But, Anakin saw, in Obi-Wan's expressions, that even slight movements cause him difficulty. "Lie down" Obi-Wan said soothingly. Anakin took the advice and fell back into his lying position. He winced as his back hit the ground. "Careful." Obi-Wan warned. "You have 5 broken ribs and your right leg had been sprained pretty badly. There was no doubt in Anakin's mind that the broken ribs were the result from Obi-Wan's force-shove into the cave wall and the sprained leg was to be expected. There was a long silence between the two. "Well aren't you going to say something?" Obi-Wan asked, wondering what was on his padawan's mind. 'My...padawan' Obi-Wan thought with a smile. He hadn't realized how much those words meant to him until he almost lost them. Unexpectedly, Anakin sent a glare at Obi-Wan.

"Why should I talk to you!" Anakin said scowling. Obi-Wan was shocked, like the wind had just been knocked out of him.

_**(Oh no!)**_ Obi-Wan thought. **_(He's still tainted with darkness. He could still turn!) _**Obi-Wan was at a loss for words, the only thing that showed his shock was the despairing look plastered on his face.

"What?" Anakin asked. "You mean to tell me you didn't **see** that wall you inadvertently threw me into?" He said jokingly as a huge smile broke across his face. It took all of Anakin's control not to burst with laughter.He was afraid he would laugh so hard he'd break more of his ribs. Obi- Wan couldn't help it though. He broke outwith laughter as he breathed a sigh of relief. Once Obi-Wan had finally regained some composure he spoke.

"If you ever scare me like that again I'll have you doing training exercises till your 50!" Anakin couldn't help it now, he laughed furiously.

"You should've seen your face! It was priceless!" Anakin said finally stopping due to the pain in his sides.

"If you still had your padawan braid I'd pull it so hard it'd come out of your head." All of a sudden a solemn look came over Anakin's face. Obi-Wan realized that the braid must've been a painful reminder for Anakin, and Obi- Wan felt guilty for bringing it up.

"Actually." Anakin said lifting his arm to his ear. He tugged out a small portion of hair, which was bound up in the small ponytail he still had. A small piece of hair fell down a little past his shoulder wrapped in red and blue ties and Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. "I couldn't bring myself to cut it." Anakin said uncomfortably.

I'm glad." Obi-Wan said and reaching over and pulling the braid hard.

"OW!" Anakin cried rubbing his head.

"Cause if you did I couldn't do that anymore." Obi-Wan wore an enormous smile on his face.

_**...Next Scene...**_

On the second day Anakin awoke much earlier and his injuries felt significantly better. He looked to his side and saw Obi-Wan on the other side of the fire still asleep. He realized Obi-Wan must've stayed up almost the whole night healing him. Anakin smiled gratefully. His leg seemed fine now and though his ribs were still very tender they too seemed to be healing fast. When Anakin felt he could stand he lifted himself to his feet. He stood and stumbled, at first, due to a sudden shock of pain. He regained balance quickly and mentally scolded himself for being so clumsy, despite his injuries, he hated feeling weak. Anakin looked down at his master and a wave of grief came over him

**_(What right do I have to call him master?)_** Anakin asked himself. **_(None)_** He thought answering his own question. **_(He would've given his life for me and I would've killed him!)_** Anakin felt his eyes form tears. He quickly wiped them away and formed a determined look. _**(Crying won't solve any of my problems anymore. I need to do something meaningful.)**_ Anakin let the emotion flow through him and enter into the force as he'd been taught. When Anakin was sure he hadn't disturbed Obi-Wan's sleep he quietly made his way through the woods, heading north. He knew he had unfinished business to attend to, and demons to conquer.

...**_Next Scene..._**

Obi-Wan was aroused by the sunlight around mid-day. He was almost fully healed now, though he wished he had something to place in his cuts to make the throbbing pain subside. He looked to Anakin's place by the fire and found it empty. Obi-Wan's immediate reaction was to worry, but then he realized where he must have gone.

_**(Anakin will return to his transport.)**_ Obi-Wan figured, though whether to contact his leader or just gather his things Obi-Wan did not know. He did however understand that both Anakin and he needed time to think now, alone, to plan where they would go from here. Obi-Wan just hoped that whatever Anakin's plan was it involved him. He also hoped that if Anakin was contacting his former employer that they would not notice Anakin's change or things could get very bad, very quickly.

**_...Next Scene..._**

Anakin lowered the ramp to the slick, silver transport he'd arrived here in. His black boots caused a loud 'pang' with every step. It was times like these that he wished for the soft, cloth shoes of the Jedi. But, he had no need to be quiet. He had been here before. It was his ship. But, the atmosphere was somewhat changed now. Anakin noted it had felt different before. Something had shifted here. Then, Anakin realized what it was. When he was here last it was right before his battle with Obi-Wan and the dark force was strong here. It had swirled around him and ran through him. As if it had flowed in his veins to every fiber of his being and it had felt right. However, now the force swirled around him yet could not enter. He felt the dark source grow frustrated at knowing its master but not understanding the change Anakin had gone through and why it could not pierce him as it had before. This fact delighted Anakin to no end. For once he felt in control.

Anakin walked through the ship feeling the dark force grow more and more irritated with each moment. Anakin grabbed a bag that was stored on the ship, that way he could take necessary things when he left. Then, he grabbed a few food capsules and placed them on his belt. He continued looking around the ship grabbing anything he saw he might need. He didn't have much food but what he did have he would bring back for Obi-Wan. Lastly, Anakin reached above his head and opened a small compartment, which revealed a small chest. He gently lifted the cover and placed his hands on the contents. He picked the small object up and placed is in his robe pocket. Anakin had contemplated getting rid of the possession when he became a sith, but something urged him to hold onto it, so he did.

Without warning, a red light began blinking from the cockpit. Anakin noticed the small light out of the corner of his eye and swallowed hard. He knew exactly who would be contacting him right now. Anakin quickly placed his bag behind a wall that would be out of sight when he activated the holo- gram. Then, he clipped his saber to his side and pulled his black robe close around him. As Anakin pulled the robe close him, again, he felt a murky shadow cast over him once more and the fear of that attempted to swallow him. But he stepped forward with confidence and tried to make his presence seems more fierce, as it had been only a few days ago. Anakin almost smiled. Two days ago I could've easily gotten mad over someone breathing to loudly. Now I can't even make an angry face Anakin marveled at the difference between the two sides of the force and wondered how two things that were so different could feel so similar. Anakin waved his thoughts away for the moment and activated the incoming transmission. A small picture wavered in front of him and a foul voice followed, sending an eerie chill down Anakin's spine.

"What is it my master?" Anakin asked masking his voice to seem semi-dark, though he doubted Palpatine wouldn't see right through him. However, Anakin sensed that Palpatine was a little preoccupied by something.

"Is it done? Is Kenobi dead?" he said coolly though Anakin was sure he felt a little bit of urgency behind Sidious' voice. For a moment Anakin didn't know how to respond. How could he do it? How could he stand there and openly admit to this malicious creature that he had slain his mentor and father! Anakin felt a web of guilt wrap around his heart. He now realized just how important Obi-Wan was to him. That even lying about his death was too much of an extreme for Anakin. But, he heard one of Obi-Wan's lessons come back to him.

**_(When the path is unsure it is better to wait then to rush into the unknown.)_** Anakin took a deep breath and answered Palpatine with only a slight hesitation.

"Everything is as it should be." Anakin answered neutrally.

"Good. Then head back to Coruscant so we can begin preparation for the demise of the Jedi." The transmission ended abruptly and Anakin was more then happy to miss his cue for one last 'yes, master.' Anakin breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a great anxiety lift off of him when the conversation ended. Anakin casually pressed a button on the control panel, grabbed his bag and walked down off the ship. Once on the ground, Anakin took off his black robe and held it out in front of him. Then, he activated his blood- red lightsaber one last time and sliced the robe cleanly in two. Once finished he deactivated the saber and threw it as hard as he could into the forest. The hilt struck a large rock almost 20 feet in front of Anakin and it shattered into thousands of pieces. Anakin then picked up is bag and walked away from his ship. Suddenly, a huge explosion followed Anakin's departure. Anakin didn't even turn to look back. He simply tossed a small remote, which was programmed to self-destruct the Sith Infiltrator, to the side and walked on back towards where Obi-Wan was awaiting him. As Anakin walked flames and smoke rose from behind him, an omen of the victory for good and a signaling of an end.

Then and there Anakin swore to himself that he would never again join the darkside and that it would never have control over him again. With a short grin and a sigh, he proceeded knowing that in the not-to-far-off-future he would be forced to come face to face with all of the things he needed to correct. The first being to confront the Jedi Council and attempt to regain his place in the order.

**_...Next Scene..._**

Obi-Wan had been in anticipation of Anakin's return for almost three hours. He had told himself not to worry, nevertheless something deep down in him refused to rest. It wasn't that he didn't trust Anakin. Or that he didn't want to. It was just that with Anakin's recent return to the light he was at a very vulnerable stage and whoever had turned him before, when he was stronger against the dark, might all to easily take him back now. Obi-Wan decided to gather his few belongings in the camp to be ready to leave when Anakin returned. Also, to help him get his mind off the 'what ifs' and the 'could be's. Obi-Wan donned his robed, which warmed his skin instantly. He was glad now for the thickness of the robe. After two days of sleeping on cold and semi-wet soil, heat was a deep pleasure indeed. Obi-Wan put on his boots, being careful not to push too hard on his legs. Then he calmly slid something out of his tunic pocket and ran is fingers over it. He then attached it to his belt along with his lightsaber. Just then Anakin came through the trees.

Obi-Wan said nothing to Anakin about him being gone when he awoke. Anakin thought Obi-Wan would've been a little more upset. But, he seemed totally calm. Obi-Wan decided he would try to trust Anakin a little more and he didn't have to tell his padawan this he already seemed to know. Anakin smiled to himself. He never assumed it would take him to almost turning to the darkside before Obi-Wan would trust him.

When Obi-Wan saw the smile on Anakin's face all of his worries vanished from his mind. He knew whatever Anakin had done it had been the right thing.

"Come Anakin" Obi-Wan said patiently. "We should return to Coruscant now." Anakin nodded and followed not far behind. Anakin understood he was going to have to tell Obi-Wan about Palpatine at some point before they reached Coruscant. He hoped that he could find the words to tell Obi-Wan everything and that it wouldn't hurt him again. At that moment, Anakin remembered his bag.

"Master!" Anakin called. Obi-Wan turned suddenly forgetting about his newly healed legs. Obi-wan stumbled and fell to his knees causing a searing pain to rip through his body. Anakin rushed to Obi-Wan's side.

**_(What have I done?)_** Anakin screamed to himself mentally. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Obi-Wan more pain. However, that's all he seemed to do lately. "I-I'm sorry master." Anakin fumbled for words. "I just wanted to--, I didn't mean to--" Anakin couldn't get a grip on his speech.

"Anakin calm down" Obi-Wan said as a small smile crept onto his face. Never had Anakin fussed over him so. "I'm not dying. I just turned to quick for my own damn good. I'll be fine." Obi-Wan's eyes met Anakin's gaze. Anakin's eyes, Obi-Wan noticed, had fully reformed to their loving, crystal blue. Anakin let out a sigh of relief. "Just remind me not to become your enemy it's bad for your health." Obi-Wan finished with a smile. At the mention of health Anakin pulled out some of the food he brought and the med-pack he'd brought.

"Here, I thought you might be hungry." Anakin said picking up a few packets of various freeze-dried foods. He handed the mix of bags to Obi-Wan.

"Hungry doesn't even begin to describe it." Obi-Wan said sarcastically. "When I get back I plan on cleaning out the entire Temple cafeteria." He took the packages and opened them splitting them with Anakin. "But, thank you Anakin." Anakin smiled.

"And this." He said holding up the med-pack. "I thought you might need it."

"You read my mind." Obi-Wan said surprised. "I was just thinking how handy one of these would be right now." Obi-Wan put down the packets of less then tasty food and began applying bacta to his wounds. Anakin gave his master a mischievous look.

"Well, I have been known to do that from time to time." He said with a sneaky grin. Obi-Wan just gave him an annoyed look.

"Yeah, I know"


	3. Confessions

_**Chapter 3: Confessions**_

Anakin gripped Obi-Wan's hand and helped him to his feet.

"Well, I guess we should get to our transport now." Obi-Wan suggested. "I'm sure the Council and Chancellor Palpatine will be eager to continue the investigation to find out who has been behind the recent plot of destroying the Republic and helping the Sith. And now that you're allied with us again, Anakin, we should be through with this problem very quickly. And the galaxy can go back to peace and order." Obi-Wan began walking, heading off in the direction of his transport. Anakin, however, was immobile. The mention of the Chancellor had sent a cold fear through his body. He had almost forgotten. The Jedi had no knowledge of Palpatine's true identity as the Lord of the Sith.

Obi-Wan stopped when he realized that Anakin was not following. "Come Anakin." The young man took a deep breath. He knew this couldn't wait.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked his voice a little uncertain.

"Yes, Anakin?" Obi-Wan replied a little concerned at his padawan's tone.

"There's something that you should know before we get back." Anakin was not sure if Obi-Wan would believe him. But, something that concerned Anakin more was that Obi-Wan would be hurt that Anakin would choose the Chancellor over him. Anakin hadn't even discovered that Palpatine was a Sith until about 6 months ago. Even then he didn't believe him, either, at first. He thought it was all a joke. Unfortunately for Anakin, it hadn't been.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan said curiously. He couldn't even speculate on what was so important it couldn't wait till they returned to Coruscant.

"It's about the Chancellor." Obi-Wan was bewildered and a little shocked at this sudden matter.

What about him?" Obi-Wan inquired. Anakin's eyes shifted as his tongue searched for the right words of how to begin.

"..He's a Sith." Anakin blurted with his eyes lowered. Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat and his mind raced to make sense of what he was being told.

"What are you talking about! How do you know this?" Obi-Wan asked raising his voice slightly. Anakin took a deep breath.

"He." Anakin hesitated. "He was my master." Anakin revealed, shame lining all of his words. This last note caused Obi-Wan's heart to stop completely and rage began to boil within him. The mere thought of it being Palpatine who betrayed the Jedi caused Obi-Wan anger to rise to the point of explosion.

**_(How dare he!)_** Obi-Wan thought**_. (I served him! I took orders for him. Dedicated my life to his republic! Put my life on the line time and again. And in return he took my padawan from me and threatened the lives of the ones I love?)_** Obi-Wan was sure if he hadn't heard Anakin begin to talk again he would've crushed something.

Anakin saw the hatred in Obi-Wan's eyes and he was not sure if it was directed at him or not. But, he knew he had to tell Obi-Wan the rest of what he knew. No matter what happened to him now.

"His name is Darth Sidious. Or at least that's what he's known as by the Sith. And in three days time he's going to secure the Sith's future in this galaxy by wiping out all belief in the Jedi and proceeding to destroy them all." Obi-Wan's mind couldn't comprehend everything he was learning at this moment. He felt so lost, and stupid. He couldn't believe this was all going on around him and he'd never realized. Once again Obi-Wan Kenobi's world felt as if it was turned upside down and his life changed forever.

**_(So Dooku was telling the truth before.)_** Obi-Wan's brain recalled the confession Dooku had made to him on Geonosis. **_(All along the senate was under the Sith's influence.)_** Obi-Wan was growing more confused every minute. **_(Does that mean Dooku was on the good side all along?)_**

"No, Obi-Wan." Anakin said caching Obi-Wan's last thought. "Dooku is also on Sidious' side. He is his apprentice also." Obi-Wan gave his padawan an incredulous look.

"I thought the Sith, like Jedi, only took one padawan at a time?" Anakin gave Obi-Wan a short grin.

"I was going to take care of that when I got back to Coruscant." As all these new things Obi-Wan had learned were processing millions of thoughts and questions ran through his mind. Suddenly, Obi-Wan found himself pondering a question he immediately knew he shouldn't have.

**_(Can I trust Anakin?)_** His mind had barely grazed the topic, but Obi-Wan knew Anakin had felt it. Obi-Wan's eyes shot up to meet a very heartbroken padawan's. Anakin had always been able to read his thoughts even when the Jedi master's could not. Anakin just saw through him, right to his very soul. Anakin's face wore the shame and hurt of the accusation, but Obi-Wan also noted the acceptance of it. It was in that notion that Obi-Wan now knew Anakin was telling the truth.

"Anakin how does the Chancellor plan to discredit the Jedi so badly that the Senate would no longer want us around?" Obi-Wan asked trying to change the previous atmosphere. Anakin set aside his wounded feelings and replied.

"He plans to destroy the senate building during a huge meeting that he, as we speak, is making arrangements for. He means to kill all the high senators of the galaxy and he will blame it on the Jedi." Obi-Wan's eyes went wide with shock.

"Come padawan. We must return quickly to Coruscant." Obi-Wan began to walk. Anakin came along side him and followed. Unexpectedly, Obi-Wan looked to Anakin as they walked. "And I do trust you." He said sincerely. Anakin's heart sang. He knew Obi-Wan had previously questioned his loyalties, and he knew he deserved it. Only now Anakin sensed complete trust from Obi-Wan. More complete then it had ever been while he had been training. Anakin was glad to have that trust back. He would need it. For soon, Anakin knew, he would have to confront the Jedi Council and Sidious as well.

Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived at the 'borrowed' transport about half a day later. The two had not spoken much since the whole episode about Palpatine. Both had needed a little while to think, especially Obi-Wan. The older man looked up at his transport and only now remembered that in his haste to catch Anakin he hadn't asked to use the transport.

**_(I'm sure the Council will understand.)_** Obi-Wan convinced himself. **_(I hope) _**Obi-Wan lowered the ship's ramp and entered the republican ship wearily. Anakin followed hesitantly up after his master. Once inside Obi-Wan turned to face the uneasy man behind him. "I'm going to have to make a transmission to Yoda in a few moments Anakin." Anakin swallowed hard. "And I think it would be best if you weren't a 'surprise' when we get home." Anakin nodded with understanding.

"Yes, master." Obi-Wan felt Anakin's unease flow all around him. Obi-Wan said nothing else. He just entered the cockpit and activated his transmission signal.

"Be calm Anakin. You will not need to speak much here. Most will be saved for out return on Coruscant." Anakin took a deep breath and released it nervously. Actually, Anakin would've preferred to get his investigation over right now out here. That way he would not need to stand in the center of the Council's room where the Master's could scan him over and pierce him with their cold eyes. Something Anakin considered being worse then being stabbed by a thousand lightsabers. Anakin was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a beeping sound that told him Obi-Wan had sent their holo-image to Coruscant. Anakin's initial reaction was to back away, but he held his ground, for the moment. Obi-Wan noted Anakin's reluctance to step forward but said nothing. Moments later an image of a small, humble figure appeared before the pair.

"Master Kenobi" The familiar voice said. "Glad to see you well, I am" The voice continued in it's usual backward form.

"Thank you Master Yoda" Obi-Wan answered instinctively. Obi-Wan quickly began sharing what information he had for the Council. But, he would try and be careful that hurtful topics did not surface, such as those that dealt with Vader. Although, Obi-Wan knew Anakin would have to face that part of him again most likely when they returned to Coruscant. He decided that a little longer wouldn't hurt. "I have important news for the Council, master."

"Important news you say?" Yoda asked a slight hint of surprise noticeable in his voice. "What of?" The old master added. Obi-Wan took a moment of hesitation to decide that at the very beginning would be the most adequate place to start.

"I have recently learned that the Chancellor has been behind the recent deaths of the Jedi and has not only joined but is leading the Sith." For the first time in Obi-Wan's life he saw actual shock on the small master's face. For Obi-Wan, that was like a nightmare coming true. Never in his whole life did he ever imagine a day he would see that.

"Know this for sure, you do?" Questioning of disbelief was present in the backwards tongue of the master.

"Yes master" Obi-Wan stated. "I got the information from" Obi-Wan felt Anakin tense behind him. "A friend."

"Serious your accusations are Obi-Wan. Sure to trust this friend, are you?" Yoda asked sensing something from Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master" Yoda sighed slightly.

"And just who is this friend, Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan's eyes shifted. Then, as if knowing there was not other choice Anakin stepped forward. His head lowered, his eyes glued to the floor, Anakin stood there, knowing that the wise master must be aggravated by his mere presence. "Understand I do." Yoda admitted. "Discuss this we will. Return quickly Master Kenobi. Much has changed I see. Much to determine there still is." With that the crippled form dissipated from their sight. Obi-Wan went silently to the ship's controls and set a course that was the quickest to Coruscant.

"It'll take about a day to reach Coruscant, Anakin" Obi-Wan said breaking the silence.

"I will go and meditate." Anakin's said, eyes had yet to leave the floor. Even as the man turned and headed to his temporary quarters on board his eyes did not raise. Obi-Wan noticed the discomfort that they were both having around each other. He wished desperately to have his foolish, impulsive, lively padawan back. The one who made any situation they got in seem like just a momentary distraction.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked the padawan eyes wide with shock, wearing a bright smile. "Your going to meditate! Is this some kind of sick joke? What species are you and what planet did you drop Anakin off on?" The knight mused, trying to lighten the air between them. Anakin turned and looked up at Obi-Wan, flashing a smile. Obi-Wan grinned. He was happy to see Anakin smile. It was one of the few joys he had left in this world.

"Thanks." Anakin remarked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Anytime." Anakin sent waves of gratitude through the force to Obi-Wan before turning and heading towards his rooms. After Obi-Wan had watched Anakin leave he walked over to the pilot's chair and sat down. He leaned back in the chair and let out a long, deep sigh. As Obi-Wan watched the stars stretch and fade by a million thoughts began to run through his mind.

**_(How will the council deal with Anakin? Will they believe him? What will they do about Palpatine? Will they do anything at all?)_** Obi-Wan forced himself to stop. How many times he wondered. Had he told Anakin that trying to find answers about the future was impossible and therefore a waste of time to dwell on? Obi-Wan let out another sigh before closing his eyes and letting the sound of the ship's engines lull him to sleep.

...Next Scene...

Anakin opened his eyes and stood from the meditative state he'd been in for a least half a day, his instinct told him. In that time Anakin had successfully figured out every and all of the bad case scenarios that could happen upon returning to Coruscant. His mind overflowed with questions that would have unknown answers until returning to Coruscant. It was only until Anakin remembered a lesson, often given by Obi-Wan, that he ended his thoughts on the future. Anakin walked out of his chamber and started down the hallway towards Obi-Wan's rooms. Anakin wanted to talk to him before they returned, and before he had to face the Jedi.

The hallways were dim and the air was cool, as it often was in space. It was still nighttime Anakin's surroundings told him. Though, how late he couldn't determine. Calmly and silently, Anakin made his way through the short but winding corridors. When he reached Obi-Wan's door he pressed a control pad that would alert anyone inside to a visitor. A few moments later Anakin heard Obi-Wan's voice invite him in. Anakin pressed the door pad and the door slid open instantly. Obi-Wan was sitting motionless over a data-pad of some sort. The older man looked up, his gray-blue eyes shown with curiosity.

"What is it Anakin?" Obi-Wan's asked softly. He was happy to see Anakin. Obi-Wan was afraid the younger man had been avoiding him, although the reason was unknown. But, he felt it was mostly because they didn't feel as comfortable around each other as they once had.

"I wanted to thank you." Anakin said serenely.

"It's alright Anakin. I know you didn't want to talk to Yoda too much today now. It's understandable given" Anakin cut him off.

"No, it's not just that." He said delicately. "I wanted to thank you for believing in me. For coming all the way out here to bring me back even after what I did. For forgiving me, for understanding." Obi-Wan felt the grief, compassion, relief, confusion, and all other emotions that had built up inside Anakin over the last few days. Obi-Wan, also, saw how difficult this kind of confession was for the boy. Anakin, Obi-Wan knew was always very perceptive except when it came to his own emotions. He never told anyone how he really felt, at least not often. Anakin hated to feel vulnerable, most likely from the years as a slave. Obi-Wan motioned for Anakin to enter. He decided to share something with Anakin now that he hadn't shared with anyone in almost 20 years.

"Come in here Anakin. Sit down." Anakin took the few steps over to a chair that was across from Obi-Wan and sat down. At the same time Obi-Wan saw Anakin's muscles loosen slightly. "Let's talk." He said simply.

"About what?" Anakin was curious as to what was on his master's mind.

"How about something I think we've both been afraid to share with each other for the last 14 years." Anakin was unsure of what Obi-Wan was talking about. "Our past. I want you to tell me all about your mother, Shmi, and your life on Tatooine. And I'll tell you about me and Qui-Gon." Anakin was shocked. Never had Obi-Wan wanted to open up about his life before, especially about Qui-Gon. That was a place of Obi-Wan's heart that Anakin had stopped trying to reach. Anakin was convinced that, that information was locked up tighter then the safes of Coruscant's elite banks. "One time in particular" Obi-Wan continued. "About a mission on Milida/Daan. When I left the Jedi Order." Anakin's jaw almost hit the floor.

"You left the Order!" Anakin's astonishment caused Obi-Wan to grin.

"Yes, I did. To fight a war that I believed needed me. And to be with the woman that I fell in love with, Cerasi." Anakin couldn't believe what his ears told him he was hearing. He felt like the Obi-Wan he used to know just disappeared and was replaced by some mysterious person. But, Anakin had to admit he liked this 'new' Obi-Wan. Not the Obi-Wan who made him feel like nothing he ever did was good enough or always had a lesson that would 'improve' him. But, an Obi-Wan that was his friend and equal, someone he could respect and feel comfortable learning from. Of course, Anakin told himself, he had always loved being with Obi-Wan and wouldn't have traded him for any other master in the temple. It was just those few select times when Obi-Wan had made him feel like nothing he would ever do could ever be good enough.

The two spent hours together, sharing stories of their childhood. Obi-Wan admitted to Anakin that he was also fond of sneaking out of the Temple at night, just like Anakin had. However, one unfortunate night he set off the Temple's alarm system.

"Let's just say one thing. I never want to see Mace without pants again" Anakin all but fell on the floor in laughter. After Obi-Wan had told him every story either funny, interesting, even difficult he had to tell Anakin began with his own. He told Obi-Wan how he came to Tatooine, about his love of racing, the slave raids that happened, and about working in Watto's shop.

"Once I re-wired a droid to finish my chores for me while I went through and picked out parts that I could take home for my pod-racer. But, Watto activated it before I had time to finish the job and when I came back in Watto was being chased around the room being clobbered by several different space cruiser parts. He...umm…had several choice huttesian words to share with me when the catastrophe was over. But, I wouldn't have traded watching that for all pod-racer parts on Coruscant." Obi-Wan smiled as he watched Anakin's eyes light up as he retold happy memories from his past. Obi-Wan felt so many things go back to the way they use to be between them. He was very comforted by that. They continued to share things as they came to mind. It was early morning before the two finally parted. Anakin returned to his room and the pair finally found sleep.


	4. A Confrontation

_**Chapter 4: Confrontation  
**_

Obi-Wan lowered the ship's ramp and slowly began to make his way through the Temple Hanger Bay. As Obi-Wan approached one of the lifts the force, suddenly, surged around him. Obi-Wan turned to see a very hesitant Anakin still onboard the transports ramp.

"Come Anakin!" Obi-Wan urged Anakin to move from his spot atop the ramp. "We must hurry. We have to inform the Council of Sidious' plans!" Anakin heard Obi-Wan's voice, but for some reason his body would not obey his command to move. Obi-Wan hastily made his way back to the transport and to Anakin's side. The boy slowly turned his head to face Obi-Wan.

"I...I can't do this." Anakin admitted. "They'll never forgive me for what I've done. I'm as good as dead in their eyes." Obi-Wan felt sorrow overflow in his heart for the young man.

"Anakin I'm not going to lie to you. The Council's judgment won't be a light one. They will way your actions heavily against you and they will be harsh about it." Anakin felt fear grip at his heart. He had known this before, but by Obi-Wan openly saying it was like bringing all his fears to life. Anakin wished for it all to be a dream. He wished he were sleeping soundly in his quarters of the temple, instead of fearing for his life and the lives of the hundreds of senators who could die. Anakin felt dizzy and his legs felt as if they could fall from beneath him. However, Obi-Wan placed a reassuring hand on Anakin's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry whatever happens we'll face it together. Just like always." Anakin nodded his head and took a deep breath, this time when Obi-Wan walked down Anakin followed. The two made there way to the lift, quickly, and entered. Obi-Wan reached over and pushed the keypad for the top floor.

**_(Right to the Council Room)_** Anakin thought.**_ (Lovely)_** He grimaced slightly and leaned back, waiting out the smooth ride. Anakin looked out over Coruscant from his sliding place on the spires side. **_(It's amazing how something so beautiful hides some of the most hideous secrets imaginable) _**Anakin's gaze ran along the high skyscrapers and out into the horizon, which bloomed into bright yellow, orange, and red hues in the sunset. In the middle of Anakin's thoughts the lift came to an abrupt stop and the two silver doors parted to reveal the red-carpeted halls that ran throughout the temple. This floor however was unusually empty compared to the rest. This was the Council's floor not many Jedi liked hanging around on this floor and padawan's were not permitted up here without permission. The two jedi stepped out into the hall and proceeded to the Council chambers.

Suddenly, a knight turned a corner and ran unexpectedly into Obi-Wan. The knight was about to welcome Master Kenobi until his eyes fell upon the man walking next to him. Without hesitation the knight had drawn his blade and sent it sailing down onto Anakin. In a blur of light Obi-Wan's blue blade met the green of the opposing Jedi. The green and blue hissed as they rested upon each other, causing sparks to fly. The knight looked up and down Obi-Wan with a look of disgust. Obi-Wan used his strength to shove the knight back and easily used the force to spin and kick the lightsaber out of the man's hand, then used the force to claim it. As the knight regained his balance Obi-Wan deactivated his own blade and clipped his to his utility belt.

"Stop! We are not here to fight. You don't understand." Obi-Wan explained hoping to ease the Jedi knight. "Anakin is not our enemy."

"What? Are you out of your mind? How can you defend him Obi-Wan?" The man said enraged. "He's a killer. He's killed our friends! He killed her!" Anakin cringed in the background. Obi-Wan saw Anakin's slight motion and his paternal instincts kicked in.

"Garen would you just shut up?" Obi-Wan snapped at his best friend for the first time in his life. "Anakin has rejoined the lightside. He is here to face his crimes as a Jedi would." Garen's eyes were wide with shock. Never had Obi-Wan ever even raised his voice to him in such a way as that. Not once in the 30 years he'd known him. This angered Garen more then he could've imagined. To think that Obi-Wan would choose a sith over him.

"You can't be serious Obi-Wan." Garen's said, his voice betraying the hurt that he felt within. "How can you even start to trust him after what he's done!"

"You don't know my padawan like I do Garen." Obi-Wan said calming his tone slightly.

"Your what?" Garen felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Now if you'll excuse me my friend. We have urgent news with the council." Obi-Wan walked past Garen handing his saber back to him. Anakin who had been silent this whole time stepped in front of Garen.

"I cannot even begin to imagine the pain you have felt. And I offer no excuses for my actions. But, I can give you a promise that I will try to repent for all my sins." Anakin offered his hand to the knight. Garen looked down and laughed with revulsion.

"Shut up boy. You know nothing. You believe that you're going to come back and walk in here offering friendship and we're all going to accept you back?" Garen shook his head.

"No, I don't think that at all." Garen put one hand up to silence Anakin.

"Just go. Go with your master." Garen put his hand down and walked away, attempting to send his anger into the force. Garen disappeared into the lift and Anakin walked to his master's side, his head hung. While Obi-Wan waited for Anakin to catch up he felt as though he had just walked away from everything he'd ever known. Obi-Wan was so tired, both physically and mentally. His very soul was tired of going through life trying to make sense of everything that seemed to just get worse with every breath he took.

'How could I? I just yelled at my best friend! I took out all my frustrations on the one person who didn't deserve it.' Obi-Wan would've begun to scream wildly, he knew, if not for all his years of training. So Obi-Wan ignored his urge to destroy something and focused on his hurt padawan.

"It's alright Anakin. You know Garen didn't mean it. He's just confused right now. You'll see. Garen is very forgiving." Obi-Wan forced a smile to help comfort his padawan. Anakin looked up. He noted his masters attempt to soothe him and he was grateful. But, he had to ask Obi-Wan. He couldn't drop this subject so easily. he had to know what had made Garen hate him, man who had once loved him as a boy.

"Master?" Anakin asked, his voice slightly fearful. "What was Garen talking about before Master? Who died?" Obi-Wan's heart suddenly lurched with pain. His eyes clouded with tears and he tried to hide it from Anakin. He had hoped Anakin would not pursue this conversation. But, he should've known Anakin would need to know. "Who was so important to you and Garen?" Anakin almost didn't want to know once he saw the pain the mere mention of the subject cause Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure he should tell Anakin. He didn't know what it would do to him. So, Obi-Wan did the only thing he thought he could, he lied.

"It's nothing Anakin. It has nothing to do with you directly. Garen was just blowing off steam." Obi-Wan had barely managed to get the words out before he was forced to turn away by his own grief. Anakin looked at his master with shock. He hoped Obi-Wan would surly not think that Anakin wouldn't see through the lie. Obi-Wan knew how perceptive he was, how perceptive he's always been.

"Master please. I have to know. I can't just forget. These are my sins I need to know." He put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Who? Who was it that meant so much?" Obi-Wan turned and blinked back tears before speaking. He knew he'd have to tell Anakin.

"During the middle years of the Clone Wars. Dooku, he attacked a ship carrying wounded Jedi back to the temple. He...he destroyed them all." Anakin's face masked that of pure horror as Obi-Wan described how many had died, both padawan and master alike.

"And she was killed." Obi-Wan sighed and wiped away his tears.

"Who?" Anakin asked persistently now. He couldn't imagine such attachments in Obi-Wan. Although, he had learned a lot about Obi-Wan this past week, he still had a hard time seeing certain traits in his master then went against the code "Who is it master that Master Garen and you have lost?" Obi-Wan paused hesitantly before responding.

"Bant" Obi-Wan said, barely above a whisper. Anakin's chest tightened and his heart skipped a beat. Anakin remembered Obi-Wan's Mon Calamarian friend. She had always been there at the Healer's Ward telling him how much he was like Obi-Wan with his frequent visits. Her glossy, silver eyes had shone with a light that couldn't be described. Anakin stopped breathing momentarily as he felt guilt wash over him. She was always so kind to him. Every time she had caught Anakin doing something wrong she would always cover for him. She was always so compassionate and understanding. One of the only few who were that way towards him, Anakin's heart ached.

Obi-Wan felt the guilt that Anakin was engulfed in and he grabbed Anakin's shoulder. "Listen Anakin. It wasn't your fault. Dooku killed her, him and him alone. And he alone will pay for her death." He shook Anakin lightly. "But you can't blame yourself for it." Anakin looked into Obi-Wan's eyes hurt showing on his face.

"Can't I?" Anakin said, becoming angry. "Why shouldn't I? Wasn't it I who helped him gain advantages on the Jedi? Wasn't it me who told them the Jedi's positions on the fields? For all I know I'm the one who could've given them Bant's transports position!" Anakin's shame overcame him. "It is my fault!" Obi-Wan suddenly became irritated at Anakin's behavior. He reached out and slapped theyoung manacross the face.

"Stop that!" He yelled sternly. Anakin stumbled back a bit. A little shaken by his master. "Snap out of this self pity right now Anakin Skywalker. Things happen, sometimes for the worse and sometimes for the better. All we can do is go through life hoping we make the right decisions. But, if we don't we can't spend the rest of out lives hoping to make one wrong a right. We have to move on and make the rest of our decisions count. And we can't do that if you're sitting here regretting your past all the time." Obi- Wan's voice had softened, trying to make Anakin understand, hoping that he could. At first Anakin hadn't known what to say. But, finally, Anakin nodded.

"Your right. I just have to make sure the decisions I make now count for good." He stepped towards Obi-Wan. "But, I am sorry about Bant. I will make it up to you. I promise." Obi-Wan nodded solemnly.

"Alright." He said, forcing his thoughts away from his friends. "Then let's go." The pair turned the next corner and it revealed the Council doors.


	5. A Cold Return

((OMG!!! I've posted!!! It's a miracle!!! If anyone is still reading this your have more patience then any Jedi could possibly have..I'm sorry for taking so long..damn school is a pain in the ass...-.-...well.I hope you enjoy!))  
  
.............................  
  
Chapter 5: A Cold Return  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin approached the council doors. The short distance to the doors had been received in a deep silence. Neither of the men talked, both were stuck in their own thoughts, they wondered what these next few moments would hold for them.  
  
The pair stopped at the large doors. The doors were just the same as they always had been, even since Obi-Wan could remember. The large frame stood at least two feet about Obi-Wan and Anakin could just barely touch the top with his hand. They were wide enough for four Jedi, of substantial size, to walk through side by side. Anakin's eyes ran over the familiar carvings that were intricately carved into the metal. They were ancient carvings that very few, if any, of the Jedi could still read.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, who on the outside appeared calm except for the beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. However, Obi-Wan felt his padawan's turmoil and fear rolling through the force into him.  
  
"Anakin?" Obi-Wan said with concern. The young man broke his stare on the doors to focus on his master.  
  
"I'm fine." Anakin said, answering his master's unasked question. "Just promise me you won't leave me alone in there." His crystal, blue stare rested in Obi-Wan grey, blue gaze. Obi-Wan had never known Anakin to be afraid in front of the Council. In fact he'd always been comfortable with them. But, now he felt a boyish terror in Anakin. Something Obi-Wan hadn't felt in years, and in a secret part of the aging man he smiled.  
  
"They'll have to drag me out of there kicking." He said grinning. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief and washed away his fear, or tried to at least. Then, reluctantly, Obi-Wan pushed open the doors of the Council room and master and padawan entered just as they had so many times.  
  
As always the Council room was lit up with vibrant color, as light filtered in through the huge windows. The Council saw looking as stoic as usual. However, the force revealed what the masters would not convey physically. Surprise was the most common emotion. But there was also uncertainty and disapproval lingering in every corner of the room.  
  
Master and Padawan walked to the center of the room, coming to a stop on the ornately painted symbol in the middle of the room, over looked by the entirety of the Council. Anakin immediately took notice of three new people on the seats of the Council. Anakin knew, with no doubt, that their lives must've been lost to the pointless war that the republic was now forced into. The first he recognized was master Eoth Koth was missing, replaced with master Daemon Regreli. Then, there was Master Yareal Poof, replaced with Master Linari Tanis. The last he saw missing was Master Adi Gallia. Anakin froze as he noticed who know held her seat, Ferus Olin, his rival from his padawan days. Ferus was a few years older then him and had excelled in every area of Jedi training. He and Anakin and never gotten along for as long as they knew each other. Ferus had never trusted Anakin and was always watching him, waiting to prove to everyone what a failure he was. Anakin couldn't believe that he'd been right, and now he could rub it in his face. Ferus looked at Anakin with a hidden smirk, his sapphire eyes gleaming with satisfaction, and Anakin knew that Ferus was going to enjoy this completely.  
  
"Welcome back Master Kenobi." Yoda greeted, looking them over. Obi-Wan bowed and looked at all of the Council.  
  
"Good to be back." Obi-Wan admitted his voice full of reprieve.  
  
"Let's get down to business." Mace said staring coldly at Anakin. "Why have you brought this sith back here?" Mace questioned.  
  
"Anakin has come back to atone for his crimes. He is not a sith and he has come to prove it." A new emotion began to swirl within the room, doubt.  
  
"You must be joking." Ferus said in a dull and disbelieving voice. "He has been trouble since the day he arrived in the temple. He never has and never will change." The dark haired man said wryly. Obi-Wan glared at Ferus. He knew Ferus had always been the model padawan. Nonetheless, the mutual hatred between Anakin and him was well known. Obi-Wan would not allow Ferus to ruin Anakin's chanced here.  
  
"Surly, Ferus, you believe one can change." Obi-Wan said, staring hard at Ferus. Ferus might be a senior knight, worthy of being a replacement for a Council member, but Obi-Wan out experience this 'boy' any day.  
  
"Well, no pad--, I mean Knight Kenobi." Ferus said with a glint of spite in his eyes. "My master taught me that evil should be destroyed at the source." Ferus looked at Anakin. "And you Anakin Skywalker are that source." Yoda gave a warning glance to Ferus, and the knight was silenced. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was raging inside. He couldn't believe that Ferus dared to almost call him a padawan in front of the Council! Not only was that one of the more un-jedi things he's ever seen, but is also showed his immaturity to everyone.  
  
~~Not to mention I'm liable to do some very un-Jedi things to him when I get out of here.~~ Obi-Wan thought mentally, though outwardly he merely gave a disapproving glare.  
  
"You know as will as I do, Ferus, that your master believed in second chances for anyone. Besides, Siri is no longer your master. You're a knight and it's time you act like one." Anakin had remained silent all this time, but he was overjoyed when his master stepped in for his defense. "Besides, we have come here with more then a request for forgiveness. We have come to alert the Council to who has been behind all of the attacks and is responsible for the war." Every master in the room moved with a new alertness at these words.  
  
"What news have you?" Yoda asked, with raised suspicion. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin.  
  
"I believe my padawan would be better to inform the council, for he is the one who told me." Obi-Wan stepped back and let Anakin come forward. Anakin looked around nervously, his eyes resting briefly on Ferus.  
  
"Well? Speak!" Mace said in an unusually harsh tone. Anakin was startled, but didn't jump. He'd been through to much fear already in his life to be afraid of a mere command. "What have you allegedly found out?" Anakin swallowed hard and then began.  
  
"The one who has betrayed you all is Palpatine." Everyone stopped. They all attempted to fathom the words they'd all heard.  
  
"What!?" Several of the masters repeated in disbelief among themselves.  
  
"Proof of this, have you?" Master Yoda said accusingly. Anakin hung his head in shame.  
  
"None that you can see. But-" Anakin hesitated. "He was my master." Obi-Wan looked over at his padawan in slight shock.  
  
"And why should we believe you?" Ki-Adi Mundi spoke now. His tone didn't contain the same harshness as Mace's, but it was still cold. Anakin peered over at him. He didn't now how to respond.  
  
"You have no reason to believe me. But, at least trust your feelings. They must be telling you something isn't right about everything that's going on. I don't want to see the Jedi outlawed and hunted down like animals. And if Palpatine gets what he wants that's exactly what will happen. The galaxy still needs you. I realize that now, I just hope it's not too late." Yoda nodded deep in thought was held in his eyes. Yoda looked at Mace, who nodded also.  
  
"Tell us what you know Anakin." Mace said. "Anakin felt a little better, at least Mace had used his name.  
  
"I know that Palpatine, known to me as Darth Sidious, plans to gain control over the entire galaxy. He's already well on his way and his next step his ridding the galaxy of the Jedi." Anakin stated. Mace raised an eyebrow at him  
  
"Even if this was true Palpatine could never convince the senate to be rid of us. They know that we help them more then anyone. They count on us to maintain peace in the galaxy." Anakin gave him a grave look.  
  
"Palpatine plans to blame the Jedi for the death of hundreds of senators." Anakin watched as the faces of the Council Members fell.  
  
"Plan to do this how, does he?" Yoda asked concerned.  
  
"In half a day's time he plans to blow up the senate building after he's called for a special meeting to discuss a peace treaty that will end the war. But, it's just a lure to get them there." Anakin answered without hesitating, as if already anticipating the question.  
  
"Well, the chancellor has not called for any meeting Anakin. He would've had to alert the senators at least a week ahead of time to get them all here." Mace retorted. But, Yoda glanced at him.  
  
"Wrong you are Mace. Call for a meeting in private the chancellor did. Said not sure of it he was, said he did not want to bring up the hopes of the entire galaxy. So asked us to tell no one, he did." The entire Council looked at their leader. Yoda met each of their eyes, reading their thoughts on the matter. Finally, he turned back to the pair in the center. "Reached a decision we have you Skywalker. Perform a mind search the Council will. If any traces of the darkness if found in you, then arrest you we will." Anakin felt every muscle in his body tighten. He had never witnessed this procedure before, only heard of it and the pain it causes." Anakin nodded reluctantly  
  
"As you wish." Anakin said, although the fear of it threatened to swallow him. Moments later Anakin dropped all of his mental shields, revealing everything he'd ever thought, knew or felt. The twelve Master Jedi focused all their energy and entered Anakin's mind. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin with both hands to try and stabilize Anakin's involuntary trembling. A cold sweat ran down Anakin's forehead as the masters ripped apart his mind searching every idea and memory he had ever had. Anakin felt pain sever every muscle, every nerve, and every bone right into his very soul  
  
At last, after almost an hour, Yoda and the others finally withdrew from the young Jedi's mind. They all seemed very drained when their bodies appeared to regain consciousness, but most of all they were astonished. Anakin could barely stand. He wobbled a bit before Obi-Wan had to catch him from falling. Obi-Wan placed his padawan in his knees carefully. Then, the knight looked back up at the council, his hand toying closely to his saber. No one was going to harm Anakin., no matter what they found.  
  
After a few moments, when the masters had regained their composure, the Council seemed to reform their infallible semi-circle. They looked to Obi- Wan who they saw was on one knee holding a pale and almost lifeless Anakin. Yoda had a glint in his eyes as he rose from his chair and strode calmly to the center. Obi-Wan was not sure what Yoda's intentions were but he would not allow any harm to come to his padawan. He couldn't lose Anakin, not again. Yoda sensed the knight's apprehension and placed a small hand upon Anakin's cold head.  
  
"Easy my friend." The wizened Jedi master gave a rare grin. "The boy has passed our test." Obi-Wan looked down on Anakin, his grey, blue eyes glowing with relief. Not many of the master's expressions had changed, but the atmosphere was changed somehow. It was almost as if they were glad that Anakin had come back to them. "But, if true to your word, your padawan is. Then stop Palpatine we must." Yoda said resuming a louder tone. These words brought all the Jedi in the room to a single thought, even Ferus who had been slightly seething. Anakin finally regained most of his awareness, and attempted to stand. Obi-Wan though, did most of the work. Anakin set a determined look onto his face.  
  
"We will stop him master Yoda." Anakin said weakly. The green master fixed his gaze on the blonde padawan.  
  
"Have your word on that, do I, young Skywalker?" Yoda raised an inquiring eyebrow. Anakin lifted his head and brought his eyes up to meet Yoda's.  
  
"You have my word on anything honorable left in me that I will stop Sidious at all costs."  
  
...................................  
  
Next Chapter: Obi-Wan and Anakin leave the council and Anakin has his first happy experience since he returned!!! Yay!!! Or course..something dark is also revealed..*sighs*.these two can't buy a break...^_~)) 


	6. Back on Track

_Chapter 6: Back on Track_

The Council Room's large doors opened and closed once more, releasing Anakin and Obi-Wan from the chamber's grasp. Anakin had now begun to think of that place as more of a prison than a place of people. The young man leaned against the doors, eyes closed, and just tried to silently release his anxiety into the force.

It's over. He just kept telling himself. Compared to what he'd just gone through Anakin figured facing Palpatine would be a walk through the Gardens, though he knew perfectly well it would be no such thing. Obi-Wan watched as his apprentice gathered himself and his thoughts. He noted that some color had returned to Anakin's face and was glad for that. Obi-Wan knew Anakin would have to recover quickly if he stood any sort of a chance in fighting Palpatine, this day was far from over.

"Anakin, come we must move quickly. If your timing is correct we only have 10 hours to stop everything Palpatine has been planning for nearly 15 years." Anakin opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Taking a step forward to join Obi-Wan, Anakin was helped along with the opening of the doors behind him. He stumbled a little before regaining his composure. Both Master and Apprentice looked to the doors where the Council Members also began to make their departure in order to help escort the senators any danger.

"Obi-Wan. Anakin." A voice said, approaching them from behind.

"Master Luminara." Obi-Wan answered, bowing his head and smiling. Anakin knew and respected Master Luminara Unduli. He'd only spent a limited time with her on one major mission and short intervals during the Clone Wars. However, whenever in her presence Anakin always felt he was learning something, even if she wasn't talking. Master Luminara had a certain way about her that was informing. It was no wonder her Padawan, Bariss Offee, was such a gifted Jedi Knight. There were times when Luminara had asked him if he could come to terms with being the 'Chosen One' and at that time he couldn't quite say with assurance that he understood her meaning. He should've realized then what she was telling him, but either way he'd learned the lesson, no matter how late. Luminara gave Obi-Wan a wry smile before turning to Anakin.

"I know both you and your master are pressed for time." She began. "I just wanted to let you know how happy all of the Jedi are that you have returned to us, though many may not act like it right away. You have overcome your inner darkness, now it is time to face your outer demons Anakin, but always remember you are not alone." She told him. She gave him a look of assurance and Anakin couldn't help but feel grateful to her.

"Thank you." Anakin replied, his voice loosing some of its nervous edge.

"Alright. I'll be going now. We'll be waiting for you to dismiss the senators." Luminara said, giving Obi-Wan a quick nod. Then she began a quick pace to the anger bay.

"I hope I can convince them." Anakin said to himself, as he began to invision the look on Palpatine's face when he came in there blowing his cover.

"Don't worry. You will." Obi-Wan said, coming along side Anakin. "Let's go." He added and began walking down the same hallway Luminara had. Anakin nodded and sighed silently, trying to release some of his anxiety into the force. However, he hadn't gotten 5 steps when the hairs on the back of Anakin's neck stood up and the young Jedi rolled his eyes.

"Ferus." He hissed under his breath. The dark haired man walked by the pair and Anakin could see the same smug look Ferus always wore, but for some reason today it bugged him more than usual. If Anakin's thoughts at that moment had been less focused on what Ferus had pulled in the Council Room, he would've sensed a difference in the Knight, something oddly out of place. However he was sure it was because Ferus viewed himself a victor in the overall battle. An indignant snicker from Ferus' lips, however, snapped Anakin out of his thoughts. There had never been a time in Anakin's life when he hadn't felt analyzed by Ferus. It had been Ferus' goal to point out all of Anakin's flaws to everyone. Now the stinging humiliation that he was feeling, Anakin knew it was because Ferus had been right.

"Ferus Olin!" Anakin called to him, his voice was steady now and held a commanding tone.

_Don't do this Anakin. Not now. _Obi-Wan instructed.

_I'm sorry master. I have to._ Anakin replied apologetically, Obi-Wan sighed audibly. Once again Anakin wasn't listening. Ferus turned, his face appearing serene and unbothered.

"Is there something I can do for you, young Skywalker?" He asked, though the sarcasm heportrayed was only displayed in his eyes.

"Yes…yes I think you can." Anakin retorted, not minding to show his own sarcasm. "You see I know you're on a little power trip being on the Council now and trying to prove to everyone you were right about me all along." He told him. Ferus shook his head.

"No no Skywalker…you –" Ferus was cut off.

"And I understand your nagging urge to rub it in my face, but let me fill you in on one thing." Anakin got right in Ferus' face now. "You'd do well to respect my master in front of the Council and otherwise." Ferus smirked and pushed away from Anakin.

"Are we mad?" Ferus wondered, in a falsely concerned manner. "Because I could swear that anger leads to the darkside Anakin. Are we returning to our natural ways?" The Knight wondered. "Besides, I can't imagine you fighting to well against your supposedly former leaders in this kind of state." He pointed out. " Or perhaps this is all a game and your really here to trick us and rejoin Sidious." Anakin's face twisted into contorted rage as he tried to quickly rid himself of the emotion. "Ah…that's it isn't it?" Ferus said, smiling . "Vader wishes to return." Anakin lowered his head. He could respond afraid of what his anger would do and also not sure how to reply to that, besides the shame in hearing his 'sith' name stopped any retort he might have had. Obi-Wan on the other hand had, had enough of this foolishness however, this was not the time for vendettas. However, two others beat him to it. They came to either side of Anakin and leaned against him, heads peering over his shoulders.

"Well, you know Ferus, if you're that worried about Anakin's fighting ability." The male said, trailing off.

"You could always have a little saber duel before Master Kenobi and Anakin go. Only this time we'll give you two sabers, don't want a shut out like last time." The female smirked, bringing up the pairs last duel. Anakin's anger vanished in a second and the scowl that was on Anakin's face moments ago now spread over Ferus'.

"Ah…the trio of chaos back together again." Ferus said in annoyance. "Come to welcome back the traitor?" He questioned. However, pitted again 4 Jedi now, Ferus decided it was time to part. "Sorry to disappoint but I must leave now." Ferus announced.

"Another time then Olin?" Anakin challenged. Ferus nodded, his serene look plastered on his face once again.

"Count on it." The finality in Ferus' voice sent a shiver up Anakin's spine, but he was feeling to happy to mind Ferus' stubborn attitude. But yet another call of his name broke Anakin out of his thoughts once more.

"Anakin!" The female voice cried happily. Anakin's eyes focused on his two best friends, Darra Thel-Tanis and Tru Veld. "Your back! I never would've believed it if I hadn't heard it from Garen's mouth."

"Yeah, even it if was rather mumbled." Tru added with a grin. Anakin was overjoyed to see his two friends, but his mind hadn't even formed a response before Darra wrapped her arms around him.

"I knew you didn't mean what you said when you left." She said, looking up with happy tears forming in her eyes. Anakin gave her a sympathetic look. His last day in the temple flooded back to him now.

"I'm sorry Darra. I should never have said that to you." He smiled apologetically. "You either." He added, looking at Tru. "You've both been my friend for as long as I have remember and I treated you so badly. I don't deserve your friendship. "Darra pulled away and slapped his arm playfully.

"Oh please." Tru said with a sigh. "Yoda has worse mood swings." He smiled, though in reality both of them knew it had been one of the most terrible days they'd ever experienced.

"But honestly, it'll take more that to get rid of us." The red haired woman retorted, trying to show her strength over her fear and concern. Her feelings for Anakin were significantly more than everyone expected, though she wouldn't trade anything for their friendship. But the thought of losing Anakin to filled her with a sharp pain that she fought to suppress.

"And for that I'm glad." Anakin replied, happily looking between his two friends. "But right now I have to do something. I have unfinished business to take care of." Anakin told them, he could sense Obi-Wan urging him more and more.

"You have to leave already?" Tru asked, his tone searching for an explanation.

"Yeah, 'fraid so. I'll give you answers to everything when I come back. Soon as I settle in at the temple again. But I really have to go." He told them both. Darra and Tru nodded in understanding and nodded in farewell.

"Saving the universe and all that stuff again?" Tru said, teasingly. Anakin gave him a lopsided grin.

"Yeah something like that." He answered in an ironic tone.

"Just make sure you come back this time." Darra ordered him. Anakin saw her joking expression but her seriousness was radiating from her emotions. All three knew the seriousness of everything that had happened and it would take a long time to bridge the gap that had been mad. But for now they were together again and that was all they needed.

"Don't worry. I will." He reassured her. Obi-Wan was waiting patiently even if he wanted to yank the boy away. He was standing in the lift just watching with a happy smile. Anakin finally turned and, taking a deep breath, entered the lift as well. He looked up to see his friend one last time as the metal doors slid shut as he and Obi-Wan slid towards the hanger bay.

((OMG! That's right! An update! This is for all those people who actually E-Mailed and IM'ed me to update this story! I know it took me a long time...but here it is! Chapter 8 is pretty much typed out and now I just need to beta it and I'll have that up as well! w00t! ))


	7. Closure

_**Chapter 7: Closure**_

_--w00t! Two chapters within a month! It's a world record! Yeah so ...I hope you like it.--_

Anakin piloted his Jedi Starfighter towards the Senate building with this mind racing almost as fast as the engines beneath him; doubt began clouding his thought again. He was still shaken from his meeting with the Council and Ferus hadn't helped his case much. Though, Master Unduli's words had given him a little hope. Obi-Wan was no longer with him, he'd have to face Palpatine on his own and not only that he'd have to convince the Senate that the man they'd been listening to for over 10 years was the Dark Lord of the Sith! Anakin just hoped that Obi-Wan's mission went better than he saw his going.

Anakin's eyes focused on his destination, the building growing ominously in front of him. The Senate building became like a bad omen as he felt a fear grip at his heart. The same fear he'd felt many times before, the fear that no matter what he did he would fail. The sky was grey and hinted of a coming storm, with the rumbling overhead. The color matched perfectly with the mood that summarized this day. Slowly, Anakin made his decent into one of the hanger bay doors. He was waved in by various droids that checked his ship and clearance codes. It was obvious Palpatine had made sure his 'apprentice' was granted safe passage into the building, for he doubted others of the senate had approved a 'fallen Jedi's' admittance, save for maybe Sano Sauro; Palpatine's little puppet.

Once in, Anakin shut down his ships engines and opened the top hatch. He jumped down from the cockpit and made his way over to a life. Anakin closed his eyes and the building's familiar scent began to awaken happier memories, of secret trips from the temple to visit a certain senator. These thoughts made his blood rush with a much different energy then it had been of late. Anakin forced his eyes open. He couldn't think of Padme right now. He knew it would break any and all of his concentration. He took a deep breath to clear his mind and entered a lift. Anakin's fingers instinctively entered the code for the senate's main audience chamber. In doing so Anakin realized just how often he'd accompanied Palpatine to this place during his life. The lift rose quickly and Anakin had barely gotten his thoughts in motion before the lift doors opened once more. No sooner had he stepped out before Anakin was tempted to turn back around and leave everything behind. The memories of pledging himself to the darkside and discarding everything he held dear began to suffocate him. But that last remaining darkness in him was but a flickering flame and was easily snuffed out by the overpowering lightside now raging within him again. Anakin, instead, quickened his pace and took long strides down the corridor. The urgency to warn everyone in this place was now greater than his own fear. He watched the sun from the windows dance by in a blur as his eyes scanned for the right door. After a minute or less of searching, Anakin came to it. Pressing the lock pad without hesitation he entered the room.

He froze for a moment as hundreds of nearby senators all turned to him. Anakin however was no longer concerned or afraid; he would do whatever it took to get back to the ones the loved. As his eyes locked into the center of the room, Anakin's face washed over with pure shock.

_What is he doing here!_ Anakin asked himself, as his eyes registered the ring leader. Palpatine was no where to be found.

_He's not suppose to be here!_ Anakin took only a minute to piece together his confusion and realized where Palpatine must be. However, only one thing could register in his mind.

_Obi-Wan!_

Obi-Wan had taken the coordinate given to him by Anakin and plugged them into his ship's computer. As the ship flew, Obi-Wan noticed he was taken farther and farther away from the main parts of the city and eventually wound up in a deteriorated part of Coruscant's underbelly. Obi-Wan told himself time and again not to worry about Anakin, that his apprentice would face Palpatine and win. After all that was is destiny…wasn't it? The Master just could seem to convince himself. He supposed it was all those years he'd spent treating Anakin as only the "chosen one', instead of seeing the boy who had desperately needed his praise and concern. He couldn't help but doubt anything having to do with a chosen one or prophecy anymore, all he wanted was to be there for the boy.

Obi-Wan reached the end of his fears and doubts only to hear his ship's system alert him that he'd arrived at his destination, wherever that was. He remembered that Anakin had told him Dooku was no doubt there, finishing to tie up any loose ends that could be linked back to Palpatine. Obi-Wan sighed at the thought. He still couldn't believe how blind everyone had been to have led them to this point. He shook his head as he landed his starship and exited the cockpit, he couldn't wait for this day to be over.

The building was dark and smelt of rust and oil. The walls were corroded and the dull light from Coruscant's artificial sun filtered in through the holes of the walls that had been made during the decaying process, which only furthered to create a depressing setting. Obi-Wan walked over to a lift and pressed a panel, to his surprise the lift worked! It slowly slid down to him. However, to his equal dismay the lift made a mind piercing screeching noise as it did so.

_Well, if Dooku didn't know someone was here. He does now._ Obi-Wan thought, releasing his cringed expression as the lift stopped. The wearied Master shrugged helplessly and entered the lift. _No point in taking the stairs now._ He admitted in slight frustration. Obi-Wan pressed a button on the panel, seemingly to be the only one in operation…or at least having been used recently. This one would definitely take him to whatever floor Palpatine's main computer was on…..he hoped.

The sliding doors opened again to reveal a long hallway with numerous branching corridors. The appearance in the upper part of the building was similar to that of the below. The only difference was that the corroded parts that allowed light to filter through acted like a lighting system allowing Obi-Wan see, rather then walk blind. He walked down the hallways looking around, trying to be as invisible as possible.

The Jedi reached out with the force trying to sense anything that would suggest a working system of any sorts. Suddenly Obi-Wan's instincts clenched his awareness. Someone was here! He was immediately filled with a great darkness that made Obi-Wan sick to his stomach within seconds. This feeling was 100 times worse than any of the evil Anakin had ever possessed. Much to Obi-Wan's disappointment he also sensed a great mass of electronics resonating from where the evil originated. With a quick review of his luck, Obi-Wan knew that those electronics to be the computer he was searching for. Obi-Wan summoned the force around him, trying to block out as much of the darkness as possibly, and pressed the key-pad for the door. The metal doors slid open with some difficulty and Obi-Wan entered the room, every nerve on alert.

The room matched the look of the rest of the building, with it's corroded walls and grey color scheme. It was almost completely empty save for the large power generator that stood next to a desk which presented a computer on it. However, all of this faded from Obi-Wan as a terror registered in his mind, a terror created by the sight of the man sitting behind the desk.

"Palpatine." He said, voice low and intimidating. Obi-Wan was confused, afraid, and alone but this was the man who'd tried to steal his 'son' from him. That was something he knew would have to be avenged. Though, despite what Anakin had told him about the chancellor there was still a small part that still hoped it wasn't true, that maybe had been lied to by a different darklord.

The Jedi master noticed the complete shock that flashed across the older man's face, but as quickly as it was there it was gone again, covered up with a mask of pure malice. It was in this instant that Obi-Wan knew everything Anakin had said was a fact and there was no hope. Palpatine, the entire known world's leader, was a Sith.

Obi-Wan activated his saber and the blue blade cut through the darkness that had begun to swallow him.

"Master Kenobi. Thank the force you arrived." Sidious said, beginning to weave his lies.

"Don't play Palpatine. You are under arrest for conspiracy against the republic. You are to be detained until a trial can be conducted where you will no doubt be found guilty and executed." Obi-Wan had finished his statement before he'd even realized he'd begun and was left just staring intently at the man. Palpatine however laughed in a dark and hoarse volume, all pleasantries gone.

"Stupid Jedi. I don't know how you survived the battle with **my** apprentice." Sidious found it pleasing to emphasize his possession of Anakin. "But now you will die and my plans will continue. You are too late, as we speak the last of the galactic senators are about to meet an untimely death that I will be force to blame on the Jedi. You will all be outlaws in this galaxy and I will purge you from this lifetime and any here after." A grotesque grin covered the face that Obi-Wan no longer felt he could look at.

"Actually…" Obi-Wan began. "The only reason I survived was because of Anakin." He informed the dark man. "He saved me." That response sent Palpatine reeling and he tried not to let his anger and disbelief of that statement show.

"Oh you think so do you?" Palpatine countered smugly. "Well, what if I told you that I'm the one who instructed Anakin to go back with you? I needed my apprentice back within the temple so that my plans could continue." The Sith announced with his ever present grace of manipulation. But Obi-Wan was far passed the whole wide web of drama that Palpatine had spread over this entire situation.

"Then I'd tell you that your desperation must be great for you to actually think that I'd believe that." The Jedi Master said with a confidant smirk, or at least the attempts of one. "I've spent too much time doubting Anakin already and almost lost him to you once. It will not happen again." He assured the Sith. "Besides, your 'highness' the Jedi have judged Anakin themselves." Obi-Wan informed him, almost wincing at the memory of that whole incident. "He's not yours any longer. He's a Jedi through and through. You and your plans are over. Anakin is seeing to the senate as we speak." Palpatine was on the verge of the loss of all self control at this point and Obi-Wan watched the Sith wrestle with all of this as the rage grew behind his eyes.

"Well, then at least I'll get the satisfaction of killing you, before I go and correct this rather egregious error you damned Jedi have caused!" Obi-Wan barely had time to raise his saber before blue lightening streaked across the room. But it was too late, the master felt his muscles slacken against the overload coursing through him and his head began to swim.

" Ah! Young Skywalker, how nice of you to come." A deep voice announced, bringing all eyes focusing on him. Anakin tried to seem casual…or even composed, but he doubted it came across very well.

"Dooku…" Anakin replied, his voice was monotone and he nodded to the man. Nervous and unsure, the Jedi stepped onto a single hover pad and ascended towards the center of the thousand seated room. As he did so the heads of the senators all turned in outrage. For the last any of them had heard Anakin had betrayed the republic. "Dooku, where is Palpatine." Anakin inquired, attempting to be as angry or 'evil' as humanly possible. Tyranus looked at him.

"He took it upon himself to destroy the base and the evidence." Tyranus answered, ignoring Anakin's tone. "Now let me finish." The count demanded, obviously not liking Skywalker's arrival. Anakin figured Dooku must have thought that Palpatine had sent him here to 'oversee' him, Dooku clearly didn't like that idea. Anakin didn't reply, just allowed his platform to drift away from Dooku's, Tyranus would no doubt be a little more than upset after what Anakin was planning to pull. Anakin's thoughts had a very sarcastic edge to them despite the seriousness of the situation, of course that just let him know he was returning to normal.

"Senators!" Dooku's voice rang out through the room. "Not only has your great Chancellor been able to create an agreement between me and my factions, but also between the one's you call the 'Sith'. We have all returned to serve the republic!" An excited stir began in each seat around the room. "But there are those who would deny this! The Jedi, who say they serve you, it is they that have suggested that you refuse this alliance. They have told us that peace is no longer the prospect that they hold dear, they wish vengeance for these Clone Wars. They wish to control the republic themselves!" Anakin listened as the happy tones of the senators quickly changed to angry growls that grew louder with each moment. But what was more than that, Anakin couldn't believe the lies he was hearing! Is this what he'd sounded like when he fought Obi-Wan? Was Dooku really was willing to ruin people's lives to get the power he craved? When Anakin considered that he might have become like Dooku all he had to do was remember the reasons he'd wanted to be a Jedi, to help people, to make his mom proud, to have a better life than that which was given to him. When he thought of the utter absurdity of all this, Anakin just worked faster. As Dooku continued his speech, Anakin went swiftly to work within his computer screen he switched power to his speakers and connected it to the speakers where Dooku stood. The young knight took a deep breath.

"So, as you can s--" The speakers where Dooku was suddenly switched off and the Sith began to search frantically for the source of the error, a source instantly discovered when Anakin began speaking.

"Senators! Please, do not believe his lies!" Any noise within the room had suddenly vanished and confused expressions washed over the faces of everyone. Anakin's eyes briefly caught Dooku's, who looked like he was ready to commit mass homicide, most definitely starting with Anakin.

"What are you talking about, Skywalker?" One senator interjected in irritation.

"There isn't any time to explain. But your lives are all in danger here. This place has been rigged to destroy you all!." Any seriousness that the senators might have held for this discussion disappeared.

"This is outrageous! Lord Dooku, what is this all about?" That was about the equivalent of all the translations going through the room. However, Dooku still had no system operation and while the others were working on it, Tyranus was attempting to rip Anakin from the platform with the force. But Anakin was more than powerful enough to block the attempts for now.

"Please, listen" Anakin pleaded. "There is a mass conspiracy going on here and Dooku is a part of this! They plan to destroy you all and blame the Jedi for it!" Anakin stated bluntly. "If you don't believe me then at least believe that without the Jedi and you here to represent the galaxy, all the major worlds would be defenseless against the Separatist's." He explained. "And why isn't Palpatine here?" Anakin pointed out. "It's because they're all working together! You are all in danger." Suddenly a cautious and more alert feeling spread through the room.

"Mesa believe!" A certain gungan from Naboo called out. "Jedi Skywalker saved not just my people but my entire planet." He added, his speech severely improved. "If he says we're in danger then we are!"

"Thank you Jar-Jar." Skywalker said in a relieved whisper to himself.

"Agreed. Something isn't right here." This time it was Bail Organa that spoke. "I have worked with the Jedi on many occasions and never could I believe that they were capable of anything this deceitful." Bail's words held a much higher effect on the others. He was a well respected and prominent figure, if he would follow so would many others. Just then Jedi appeared in the entrances around the whole area, lightsabers in hand.

"Come senators." Yoda's voice was no doubt amplified by the force to be heard throughout the arena. "Leave quickly you must. You're lives, depend on it, they do." That was all the incentive the rather spineless senators needed to begin powering down their platforms and exiting quickly. Sano Sauro and the other supporters of Palpatine would've made complaints against these accusations, but the truth of the matter of it was that none of them doubted for a minute that the Supreme Chancellor would kill them all to keep them from talking. Anakin was so relieved that things had gone so well that he'd forgotten all about Dooku. Anakin turned back to the center to see that Tyranus was already gone.

_Damnit._ The young man cursed as he scanned the area. But Dooku's force presence easily stood out against all the lightsiders within the room and Anakin caught the count's dark presence just as he exited through one of the higher levels. Anakin quickly piloted his own platform back to the side and leapt off. He took off in a sprint, determined to stop Dooku once and for all.

Anakin followed Dooku's presence through the crowds of people that were trying to exit the building. His heart raced at the through of loosing Dooku now. Anakin saw stopping Dooku as part of putting his own weakness behind him forever, he couldn't let Dooku live to continue his treachery. With that thought Anakin suddenly felt himself closing in on the Sith and knew that Dooku must have stopped in one of the hangers that lie directly in front of him. Anakin darted into the room that pulsed the strongest and saw the door to a flight of stairs swing closed. Still running, Anakin bolted into the stairwell and continued his pursuit. Within moments Anakin had reached the top and swung the door open, igniting his saber at the same time. His face was hit by a gust of cold air followed by the stinging of icy rain. It had started drizzling when Anakin had first arrived and since then had turned into a torrential downpour. He looked around trying searching for Dooku, but all he could make out was the outline of a ship and the spray of the rain as it beat against the durasteel rooftop.

As the rain began to soak his clothing Anakin had almost been convinced that Dooku had gotten away once more. When completely caught off-guard, Anakin heard a familiar sound and did a 180. There, not 4 meters away was a dark outline of a humanoid with a red beam jutting from one hand. Both blades hissed as steam rose from them, caused by the falling rain. Anakin watched as Dooku came forward, he came so close Anakin could see the water dripping from his white beard and the fire in his eyes. The Jedi tightened his hold on the saber in his metallic grip, remembering the searing pain, both physical and mental, that this man had left on him. For the longest time he'd wanted his revenge and when he had worked with Palpatine he had been unable to act on it even then. Now, Anakin just wanted to be rid of this man forever, not for any selfish purposes…he just wanted to be able to start over. As Anakin's eyes locked with the Sith's a disappointed, yet mocking, sound emerged from Dooku's lips as he shook his head.

"You turned back to the light. How very pathetic I told our master that I was the only one he needed but the idea of the "Chosen One" becoming his lap dog was too tantalizing an idea. Perhaps now he sees his failure and how useless you truly are." Dooku snickered. Anakin didn't reply to the insult. Instead, both of them began their circling, each measuring the other, waiting for a chance to attack. Anakin could feel the impending battle surge in the air around them. He grinned sarcastically back at Dooku. For some reason nothing the old man said could anger him any longer, he was above that. It was in that moment that Anakin might have actually taken his first step in becoming the Jedi that he was always meant to be. Anakin brushed his dirty blond hair out of his blue eyes, that were now lit with an excitement. Battles that Anakin had remembered of late had always been serious, especially in the Clone Wars. But he'd always been able to make it enjoyable, whether he was leading the troops or fighting side by side with Obi-Wan. When he'd slipped to the darkside that fun he always had became less and less. But now, in the moment, Anakin found he was **excited** for the battle.

"Ahh, Dooku, how very blind you are." Anakin informed him with a nonchalant tone. "Not only was Palpatine not in need of you, but if it weren't for me you would've been blown up along with everyone inside this building we're standing on top of!" The man told him, his tone taking on a sardonic edge. As lighting flashed overhead, Anakin saw Dooku struggle with the new thoughts he'd just planted in his head. "That's right. Darth Sidious, your _master_, was going to leave you die along with all the other 'worthless' pawns, taking care of two liabilities at once." Anakin gave an indifferent shrug. "And four days ago I probably wouldn't have cared either way what happened, but not now." A daring edge lit in Anakin's eyes. Dooku glanced at Anakin a hint of evil amusement lining his features, replacing the shock of betrayal that had begun to set in.

"Does that mean you plan to fight me?" Dooku asked, his voice tried to hide the excitement at the idea. "You honestly think you can beat me? Without your anger?" Dooku smirked, at the vision of ridding the world of Anakin Skywalker was not an unpleasant one.

"I don't think." Anakin remarked. "I know it!" Without another moment's hesitation, the Jedi lunged, crossing the remaining few feet between them in an instant. The past few weeks pain and hardships faded away as Anakin felt the force flow more peacefully through him, more clearly, than it had in a long time. His minded melded into the battle, immersed in the sense that he was finally doing the right thing. Strengthened by that notion, he matched Dooku's blade blow for blow. Blue met red with the continual hiss and crackle as the steam from the rain rolled upward to the sky. Both men predicted the others step in a long an intricate dance that would seem all but a blur to anyone watching on the side. Dooku was more experienced knowing all the forms of saber use and force application. But Anakin was far younger, giving him better speed and strength and not without his own experience. Besides, Anakin's blood, which was filled primarily with medichlorians, fused together during battle becoming like liquid force that pulsed beneath his skin, as it did now.

Anakin dodged an underhanded swing of the red saber just to sense another swing coming from above. The young man rose his hand swiftly and felt his blade lurch back as it caught the downward press. Anakin locked eyes with Dooku's once more, his own piercing blue eyes flickering with an icy fire that matched his opponent's twisted yellow/red. They stayed this way, pushing back and forth, feeling the growing forces of light and dark gather. Time seemed to stand still and Anakin no longer felt the chill of the wind and rain against him. Then, as if time itself had slowed down just for him, Anakin could see the way Dooku was going to move before the Sith himself did. Without hesitation Anakin twisted himself around, dancing harmlessly out of the way of Dooku's blade and swung in own blue one up catching the Sith under his still swinging arm. And in a moment the battle was over, Dooku's blade skidded across the roof, his lower arm still attached to it. The enraged man spun on the Jedi, but Anakin was too quick and the length of Anakin's blade ran easily through the center of the man's body. Anakin stood silently for a moment watching the rage and life drain from the older man's eyes and he was almost certain he saw a kind of peaceful and thankful expression written on his face. Then, Anakin retracted his blade and the lifeless form of Count Dooku slid to the ground. If there had been any time at all, Anakin might have stopped to truly absorb what had just happened. But the only thing that he could think about right now was getting to Obi-Wan. For some reason he just had this horrible feeling settling within him, striking at his very core. Anakin ran to the ship, that had no doubt been Dooku's and wasted no time getting strapped in and firing up the engines. As the ship rose into the sky Anakin took a deep breath. Just one more thing to do, then it would all be over. This living nightmare could be put to rest then Anakin could begin to put his life back together.

Obi-Wan grasped his saber once again and he managed to crawl across the floor. He'd lost all sense of anything and it was taking everything he had just to stay conscious. He couldn't be sure how long he'd been here or how many time's he'd been blasted by that force forsaken lightening. He couldn't feel anything, save the burning sensation of death that now lingered in every fiber of his being. Obi-Wan stood, though how he wasn't sure, and he stared at Sidious with a determined and blurred vision. Even with little or no sight, Obi-Wan could sense the victorious emotions seeping from the dark form in front of him.

"Give into it Jedi. Let go of your anger, your hatred. Let it flow freely through you." Obi-Wan felt a nudge in his back of his mind. A longing for the pain to stop grasped at his thoughts and begged for relief. Obi-Wan clenched his hand around his saber and prepared to strike out with all his pent up rage. But before he could it was his mind that lunged out with a quick and commanding 'NO!'. Obi-Wan's mental focus returned

Is this what he did to Anakin? The horrified thought of what he almost gave into gave Obi-Wan a shocking wake up call.

"Ah…" Sidious remarked closing his eyes. "I can feel your hatred. Strike now with all of your anger." Obi-Wan struggled against that notion, it sounded so tempting, so right! Then, as if from the force itself, a mental soothing entered him and he closed his eyes, allowing the feeling to warm and heal him.

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes again he half flinched as he realized he was about to be hit with another paralyzing wave of electricity, but he did not raise his saber. He would not strike out in anger, the Sith would never claim him. His loyalty lied with the Jedi only. Obi-Wan let the saber slip from his grasp and threw a determined look in Palpatine's direction. The scowl that washed over Sidious' face was followed by a hiss.

"So be it..jedi!" The Lord extended his hands and all Obi-Wan could do was brace himself for the pain that was imminent. The crackling blue lightening flowed from the Sith's hands and struck out towards the Jedi. Seconds passed, then moments, nothing. Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see the lightening deflected by some invisible wall and ricocheted back instead, piercing the body of the user. Sidious gave a shriek of anguish and confusion as the blue waves ended leaving the Sith struggling for breath. Obi-Wan glanced about, searching for an explanation, and finally turned behind him. There, standing in the doorway, was Anakin Skywalker wearing a completely relieved expression. But the weariness in the ginger haired man's appearance did not escape the younger Jedi.

"Master!" Anakin went quickly to his mentor's side. "Are you going to be alright?" His tone full of concern. Obi-Wan nodded and let Anakin drape one of his arms over his apprentice's neck while Anakin hoisted him up with one of his arms around Obi-Wan's waist. Anakin carefully led his master over to a chair that was close to the exit and sat him down gently. Once he was sure that Obi-Wan would be fine, Anakin turned his attention back to Sidious.

"My apprentice." The shriveled man said softly. "Come to me." The Sith's voice was laden with persuasion, Sidious still believed that Vader could return. Anakin held his saber down at his side and began walking slowly, his face devoid of all emotion. Obi-Wan tried to reach out to Anakin, to stop him, he didn't want his apprentice anywhere near that creature. But he was far too weak to stop him. Sidious smiled as Anakin began making his way to him. "That's right…good." Palpatine praised him. "You know what must be done." He instructed, to keep Anakin coming. Finally, completely in front of him, Anakin knelt down. "Come Vader." He said in a weak and helpless voice. "Take your place at my side once again. It is the only way to save Padme. It is ---- " Sidious suddenly lost all ability to speak and his began dimming with the loss of life. The Sith Lord glanced down to see the beam of blue piercing his torso. The dark man glanced back up, meeting the true depths of Anakin's blue eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I know. It's my destiny." Anakin finished the statement in an exasperated tone. "News flash, Padme's alive…and pregnant and my name is Anakin." He informed the man. "I didn't like the destiny you dealt, so I decided to rewrite the story." The redeemed Jedi stood then and he watched as Palpatine gasped for the air that his damaged lungs could no long hold. Finally, the Sith fell limp and his life force faded from existence. As Anakin stood there just looking at the body, he felt a lasting peace settle in his soul. Only when Anakin was sure that the darkness surrounding Sidious had faded for good did Anakin go back to where Obi-Wan sat. Anakin lifted his master once more from the chair.

"Come master let's go home." Anakin said, his energy suddenly drained. Obi-Wan limped along side and sighed in agreement.

"You know Anakin. I'm very proud of you." Anakin smiled in quiet appreciation and he let the emotions fill him, but he didn't respond. He didn't have to, the expression on his face spoke better than his words ever could. The pair, battered and bruised, helped each other as they made their way towards Anakin's transport.

_--By the force...I think that might be the longest chapter out of them all...at the very least rivaling the first one...O.O'''' Okay...Next Chapter: Obi-Wan recovers from his injuries and Anakin gets his first good news! --_


	8. To Start Over

_((Yeah so...I just realized that when I copy and paste the little tilde's from Word i.e: these things they don't show up in these documents. And those are what I use to show a seperation of scenes. -.- '''' ...so for all of you who were like: "WTF? It just jumped scenes" Yeah...I'm sorry about that...I was too stupid to catch on...'''' So this time I just wrote it in. Also, that means I have to change what it looks like when people are thinking. So that is now the bold& italics that you see. _

_Oh! And thanks to all of you who reviewed my story!Getting those little 'you have an review' alerts on Hotmail really makes my day! And for all you little lurkers who are reading my story and not reviewing...shame on you! You have to tell me what you think! wimpers...please! Alright, and without further delays...Chapter 8!))_

****

Chapter 8: To Start Over

**_(Ow…)_ **Obi-Wan Kenobi came to back consciousness with the same sensation that he'd initially gone to sleep with…pain His eyes flickered open and the intense white lights of the Temple's healers ward only increased his headache. To his way of thinking however, Obi-Wan considered all of this a 'good' pain. It let him know that he'd lived through his last ordeal. Along with the pain, the Jedi Knight also felt the familiar touch of a Mon Calamari on his lower leg. He smiled.

"Bandaging me up once more I see." He said sarcastically. "Aren't you tired of seeing me in here yet Bant?" Kenobi opened his eyes and they focused on the young fish-like woman. But, when they did, he quickly realized that it was definitely not Bant standing before him.

"Bant? Master Kenobi?" The healer said in a concerned tone. "No, I'm Neralee." She corrected him. Obi-Wan stared numbly at her for a moment. He'd known Bant was dead. So why had he said her name? As Obi-Wan looked this healer over it was quite obvious that despite their species, Bant and this 'Neralee' looked nothing alike. Even with that knowledge though, Obi-Wan couldn't help but be reminded of his best friend when he looked at the young woman and that just made it all the more painful when his mind forced his heart to realize that she would never be coming back. "How are you feeling Master Kenobi?" Neralee asked, going about checking Obi-Wan's IV's and bandaging, cutting Obi-Wan's painful memories off.

"I'm fine." He responded, putting up the most pleasant face he could muster. "I've been in worse shape." He lied, he didn't think anything could feel worse then the after effects of being fried from the inside out. "Where's Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, young Skywalker left the healers almost as soon as he awoke. He's a quick one to recover." Her tone betrayed more than a passing interest in his apprentice and Obi-Wan suppressed a sarcastic sigh. "I believe he was only here for about two days." She continued.

"Two days?" Obi-Wan repeated incredulously. "Then….how long have I been here?" He asked. The Mon Calamarian looked down at her data pad and searched through it for a moment.

"About 6 days sir." Her answer nearly had Obi-Wan leaping out of bed, which actually only ended up with him sitting up. For as soon as he moved a searing pain shot through him causing his head to become light. "Oh no! Master Kenobi, you mustn't do that!" Neralee exclaimed frantically. The concern in her voice again reminding him of Bant and Obi-Wan had to wonder if it really was just his mind playing games on him. He remembered the numerous beratings he'd received from his friend on 'being more careful'. Of course with those lectures came his customary nonchalant shrug and shake of his head.

"I shouldn't, but I am still leaving." Obi-Wan informed her.

"But you can't. I haven't approved that." The healer stated in a very authoritive voice. Obi-Wan picked up his cloak from the corner of his bed and tossed her a quick grin.

"Send a complaint to Yoda." He remarked. "He probably needs to talk to me anyway." Neralee just watched in surprise as Obi-Wan slid the room's door open and exited quickly. After a few moments she gave an indignant sigh and went to write up a report. Some Jedi she just never would understand.

...Next Scene...

Obi-Wan headed down the corridor trying to decide just where to go from here. He needed to find Anakin, that was top priority, and he needed to talk to Yoda. The ginger haired man stopped at an intersection of hallways and glanced down each one. Anakin would no doubt be in the gardens or his room and Yoda was probably in the council room.

**_(I should probably talk with Yoda before bothering Anakin.)_** Obi-Wan thought. He didn't see a reason of seeing Anakin right this second when he didn't have any answers to the questions his apprentice undoubtedly had. Obi-Wan decided he would indeed see Yoda first and he took one step down the hallway before stopping short. The Jedi Knight paused and looked himself over. He was carrying his robe and belt over one shoulder, he was dressed in some sort of healer's garment and he hadn't trimmed his beard in over a weak._ **(Right, shower first, restore peace and order to the galaxy soon thereafter.)**_ He told himself in a rather cynical tone. With that Obi-Wan changed directions and made his way to the temple dorms.

Obi-Wan finished tying up his padded boots and took a long rejuvenated breath as the remaining heat from the fresher rolled off of him. He stood from the edge of his bed and picked up a new robe and pulled it over his clean tunic. Now, feeling 100 better than he did when he walked in an hour and a half ago, Kenobi picked up the last addition to his ensemble and clipped it to his belt before exiting his room once more.

...Next Scene...

He had called the Council while getting ready and he had been informed that Yoda had been expecting him and was awaiting him in the Gardens, which only let Obi-Wan know that Yoda had news to share with him. For there was rarely a time when Yoda 'awaited' someone outside of the council chambers.

The walk to the Gardens was a short short, for the path had long ago been ingrained into the older Jedi's memory. As he came to the entrance, Obi-Wan ran his fingers over the keypad. The durasteel doors slid open to reveal the most beautiful room in the temple, besides maybe the Room of 1000 Fountains. Though the sunlight was artificial, the plants and water that resided within were very much real and together they combined to make one of the most peaceful settings in the universe.

Obi-Wan walked along one of the intricately designed paths through the thick leaves, searching for the older master. Not long after, off to one side, Obi-Wan soon heard an unmistakable voice and let his ears lead him to it. The noise guided Obi-Wan to a small clearing that rested just beside the temple's lake, which was every padawan's favorite place to relax when the chance arose, especially for a certain Tatooine native.

Coinciding with that thought, Obi-Wan saw Anakin sitting down by the bank of the water, eyes closed and legs neatly folded. It almost appeared as if Anakin was doing a Jedi calming technique of his own free will…almost. Directly in front of the young man was the hunch and green form of master Yoda, whacking his apprentice in the knee every time he dared to open his eyes. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was almost as if things were as they once were, back to normal. Despite his wishes though, Obi-Wan knew they would never be able to return to the way things once had been. They could however, have a _new_ normal…it would just take time. After a few moments Obi-Wan made his way over to the pair.

"Ah, Master Obi-Wan. Nice of you to join us, it is." Yoda said, greeting one of his favorite Jedi.

"Thank you master." Obi-Wan replied with a bow of his head. Anakin attempted to peer up at Obi-Wan when he heard his voice. But, with another sharp smack of a gimmer stick to his knee had Anakin's eyes closed tightly once more.

"Master Yoda." The 23 year old groaned, pitifully.

"Quiet young Skywalker. Or hear my good news, you will not." The green master demanded. Anakin was not content, but if there was good news to anything he was all for it. These past few days at the temple had been unbearable for Anakin. No one would look at him, much less talk to him, except Darra and Tru, and though he didn't hold it against anyone it still stung. In Anakin's eyes though, those two were the only ones he needed for now. Master Yoda was another exception, the wise master always had liked Anakin, even if it was because he needed a challenge.

"Good news?" Obi-Wan inquired. "What a nice change." He said smiling sarcastically.

"A hint of your padawan I sense in you, Master Kenobi." Yoda remarked. "Need that you do not." Obi-Wan's grin changed to one of sincerity as the two shared a long forgotten moment. Anakin as well, was smiling from his place on the ground, eyes tightly shut of course. "First a question I have." Yoda looked back at Anakin and poked him with his walking stick. "For you it is, young Skywalker." Anakin showed his attention by sitting up a little more and nodding. "Still wish to be a Jedi, do you?" Any enthused emotion fled from Anakin's face. That was a question he had not anticipated, not yet at least. His heart and soul screamed 'yes!'. But, in his mind Anakin knew that he did not deserve to be welcomed back. This question was one that he had expected to have a long time to consider and though he'd been thinking about it non stop for about 4 days now, Anakin was still at a loss of how to respond. He took a deep breath and tried to quell the skipping of his heart as his emotions overflowed. In the end, however, Anakin knew that there could only be one answer to that question.

"Yes, Master Yoda. Now more than ever do I wish to remain." He answered, eyes reflecting so many more emotions than he could possibly convey with words. "Though I understand if that is not possible and I wi---"

"Good! Then a Jedi once more you shall be." Yoda's voice cut in. Anakin's face lit up with amazement and shock, as did Obi-Wan's. "Already discussed it and decided, the council has." Yoda informed them. "Believe you now, ready for your trials?" He asked, already leading to another question. Again Anakin was bombarded by emotions. They were offering him knighthood, now? After everything he'd done! They would still consider him worthy! Anakin was finding it harder to breath by the second. Thankfully, he found the ability to shake his head in a 'no' fashion.

"I..." He hesitated. "I made the mistake of deciding the level of my power once before, I will not make that mistake again." Anakin replied. The apprentice's eyes were still tightly shut so he could not see the look of pure astonishment and pride on his master's face. Obi-Wan smiled at Yoda and nodded.

"That is all I needed to hear. He is ready." Obi-Wan announced. With those words a small wind could have knocked Anakin Skywalker over. The young man had never been so relieved, excited, amazed, and honored before, much less at the same time.

"Good, good." Yoda commented, acting as if this whole process was just a minor event. "Then only one thing left there is." The small Jedi explained, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "A sabbatical granted, to young Skywalker it has." He told master and apprentice..

"I have to leave?" Anakin's voice was caught between disappointment and panic.

"Yes, Senator Amidala's twins, born two weeks ago they were. Makes you a father, I believe that does." This time Anakin's eyes did shoot wide open and any negative emotions he might have held a moment ago fled from the entire world. His excitement and happiness filled him so much that the numerous attacks with a gimmer stick never even fazed him. Anakin jumped to his feet, and even partially into the air. Had Anakin put and force energy behind his emotions it would've been a good guess to say that neither Obi-Wan nor Yoda would be standing anywhere near where they had started out.

"Are they okay?" Anakin said once he'd landed. "What day were they born? Are they both boys? Both girls? Who do they look like? Where's are they?" Anakin's short fuse had finally snapped and Obi-Wan couldn't begin to tell where one Anakin started and another ended.

"Calm yourself Anakin." He instructed his apprentice, stifling a laugh. Obi-Wan had seen Anakin keep his composure leading clone legions into battle and taking on Sith Warriors such as Grievous and Dooku, so to watch the effects this news had on his friend was truly an amusing spectacle.

"Yes, easy." Yoda agreed. "Know much information I do not." Suddenly there was a hint of disdain the old master's voice. "But, I know I do that Padme still believes you on the path of the darkside." He admitted. Anakin's world came crashing down once more and he suddenly felt terribly weak.

"N…No one told her?" Anakin looked as if seemingly ready to burst into tears. He'd let his guard down. Being back at the temple, and for the first time feeling like he was doing the right thing, had given him a reprieve from all the things he still knew he had to atone for. For some reason however, Anakin had expected Padme to be waiting for him with open arms. A reality that, in this moment, shattered to pieces.

"No one but the Jedi, of your situation know for sure and even the senators, still suspicious they are. Wide and deep was the web of Sidious' lies." Yoda said mournfully. Obi-Wan placed a gently hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Padme will know the real you. She loves you." He reassured the distraught new father. Anakin could only lower his head.

"She'll hate me. I betrayed her." The young man said painfully. "She'll never see me the way she used to. I don't think I can bear that." He admitted solemnly. Yoda rapped him again on the knee again, and hard.

"But bear it you will!" Yoda commanded. "Run away you will not. Especially, after convinced the council to stay married, I did." Anakin glanced at Yoda, hope once again ringing in every part of him.

"Honestly!" Anakin questioned, wondering if all of this good news could possibly be real.

"Honestly?" Yoda repeated in a questioning tone. "Insinuate do you, that lying I am?" Yoda said in a jokingly disgruntled tone. "Of course it is true." Yoda assured him, humor lighting his old eyes.

"When can I leave?" Anakin wondered, suddenly anxious.

"As soon as you can pack." Yoda answered.

"How long to I have?"

"3 weeks…a month at most. For in a month exactly, your trials are." The master informed him. Anakin took off like a shot.

"Four weeks it is then!" He shouted back. "Thank you master Yoda and you Obi-Wan!" He called, voice already seeming far out of range. Obi-Wan watched Anakin disappear into the shrubbery and sighed, rolling his eyes at the hopelessness of one Anakin Skywalker.

"I'm relieved Master, that Anakin has returned to us." Obi-Wan admitted, eyes lingering on the path that Anakin had just left by.

"As am I." Yoda replied, closing his eyes. "Dark was the future that almost came upon us. Another threat like that, and so lucky we might not be." There was something else that Obi-Wan was curious about and he couldn't help asking.

"But master, why did the Council allow Anakin to stay married? Or even stay in the order?" It wasn't that Obi-Wan was unhappy about the outcome, actually it was the total opposite. He had seen Jedi removed from the order for various reasons, but none had come to the severity of nearly bringing down the order. Yoda glanced up at Obi-Wan with that all knowing look.

"Fearful was Skywalker, for most of his life. A threat, he was." Yoda admitted. "But clear his path has become. The chosen one he may be no longer, but valuable in the future he most definitely will be. A magnificent Jedi your apprentice will become." Obi-Wan Kenobi was overjoyed to hear Yoda speak so highly of Anakin. Through the years he had seen Anakin struggle with where he belonged, how he could truly be at peace. To now have assurance from Yoda that his apprentice would have that peace, gave Obi-Wan tremendous relief. "As for his marriage." Yoda continued. "True it was that love led young Skywalker to the darkside. But in the end, love it was also that brought him back." He explained turning his gaze to look out across the lake. "Though a secret to everyone else the marriage must remain." Yoda added. "Ever an exception Anakin has been. An action that within this order, is not usually done." Yoda admitted. "From now on though, fight will young Skywalker, to earn a place amongst the Jedi. For many will ever be cautious of his actions. Difficult to join back in as part of the whole, for him it will be." Obi-Wan understood completely what Yoda was trying to say. Anakin might be a Jedi again but his actions would forever way heavily against him. His fellow Jedi who may have looked up to him before, would now analyze his every move. It would be a very long time indeed before Anakin was trusted again.

But Obi-Wan didn't care. Anakin had his life as a Jedi back, he was clear of the darkside and he had his family. Palpatine was dead and the darkside was no longer a threat to anyone. The clone wars were over and a new Chancellor would soon be elected. The galaxy was already on the road to recovery. Compared to all that the opinions of a few narrow minded Jedi was about as meaningless as what color cloths he might wear tomorrow. Today nothing could destroy his hope for the future. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath.

_**(I did it Qui-Gon. He's a Jedi. I trained him just like you asked of me. I did not fail.)**_ In just saying those words, Obi-Wan felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. But more than that, he felt a warm presence surround him and he smiled inwardly. For Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon was there standing beside him and he felt more at peace than he had in nearly 15 years.

_((**Next Chapter:** Anakin finally gets to see Padme and his children. However, Padme is anything but happy to have Vader show up at her house. Anakin may have finally found a bridge that is incapable of being repaired.))_


	9. What Matters Most

_Chapter 9: What Matters Most_

_((OMG! Yes! It **IS **an update! I doubt anyone at all is still reading this. But I get those random urges to type and this just happens to be the result. Note that this is theunbeta'ed version because...well...I don't have abeta. So you can see the problem there. If there's a problem that's really bugging anyonejust let me know. I'll be happy to change it. Other than that I hope you enjoy it! And remember the **bolded** words are thoughts.))

* * *

_

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, which had closed somewhere in his bliss, and saw Master Yoda walking away. Suddenly, a question came to his lips and he couldn't prevent himself from asking.

"Master Yoda?" The wise, green Jedi turned back to his friend. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful for what the council has given to Anakin, because that's not it at all." Obi-Wan wanted to make that point clear. "But why have you decided to allow Anakin to remain within the Jedi Order? Surly there have been Jedi removed from the Order for reasons that are a far cry from joining with the Sith." Yoda smiled up at the ginger-haired master with that unnervingly knowing look.

"Represent what the Order could have become, young Skywalker does. Arrogant were we all. Thought us invincible we did. A second chance in Anakin we see, also a second chance in ourselves is there. Lost were we all, found we are once more."

* * *

**_(Inhale.)_** That was the command Anakin gave himself as he stood at the base of the stone staircase. His eyes traveled up the familiar steps and he felt oxygen fill his lungs once more. He'd decided to come through the back way. Not only for memory purposes but because he doubted he'd have got through the front door. The Naboo Villa that Padme lived in had gotten a serious boost in security since the last time he'd been here. My fault most likely. He admitted to himself. Luckily he'd come across a ferryman who was willing him to take him from the other side of the large lake. Anakin had landed his transport a very good distance away. He didn't want anyone to tip off the young owner of the villa that he had come, which would have happened had anyone seen him. His clone war reputation had become the stuff of legend. At one point Anakin would have been more than proud of that fact, now he simply wished that no one even knew his name. Because unlike everyone else, Padme knew what he'd become. She knew the truth. Even a simple whisper that 'Anakin Skywalker' was here would blow everything that he hoped to accomplish. He'd managed to get a promise from his boatman that he wouldn't breathe a word of his presence. Of course a little force manipulation had also ensured he wouldn't remember exactly 'who' he'd brought.

The young Jedi reached out with the force and immediately sensed his beloved in the room at the top of the stairwell. And not just her, but the children as well! Anakin's heart began to beat erratically. He swallowed hard and took a step up, his hands running along the smooth railing. Of all the places he'd remembered or missed, it was this place he'd longed for the most. Before his fears could stop him one step became another, and another. Soon he was standing at the top looking out at the sun's reflection on the beautiful Nubian landscape.

**_(Thank the force the war didn't touch this place.)_** Anakin thought with a weary smile. Turning from the balcony after a moment, the Jedi approached the doors that were only a few paces away. Positioning himself behind the white curtains that billowed in the wind of the opened doorway, Anakin peered into the familiar room. However, the setting in his memory no longer existed. The darker, seductive colors that lined the walls on his wedding night had been replaced by whites and pastels, and were adorned with children's toys of all kinds. Anakin's eyes of course lingered not on those details but on the young woman placing a small bundle into the crib in front of her. The Jedi admired his wifefrom afarwith increasing serenity, her presence had always done that to him. Her beautiful wavy, brown hair that cascaded down her back, her gentle touch, and warm smile, things Anakin knew he couldn't live without. She was wearing a light nightgown, her favorite he remembered. It appeared white but it was made of shimmersilk and the swirling colors could be seen around her feet as she moved.

Serenity was shattered. Sensing someone watching her Padme suddenly spun around. She scanned the area for not even a second before she spotted a silhouette and it took her even less timeto identify it as Anakin, who began to panic. He watched as she opened her mouth as if to scream, but a glance to her children told Anakin should would not wake them from thier sleep. Instead she instinctively reached for an object that held a memory she'd tried to cling to, one of Anakin's lightsabers. The beam sprang forth with the familiar snap-hiss and it hovered in front of her. If Anakin hadn't been so astonished and saddened by the thought that Padme wanted to kill him, he might have smiled, laughed even. Anakin simply lifted his hands in the air in submissiveness, trying to show her he meant no harm.

"No, Padme please lis--"

"Get out!" The former queen hissed, voice quiet yet commanding.

"You don't understand." Anakin whispered, trying again.

"No, you don't understand! You're not longer wanted here! And if you even try to touch the children I WILL kill you." Padme assured him in her most menacing tone, though it was barely above whisper. The woman was shaking in both fear and desperation. She wouldn't lose her children to this monster! Anakin blinked back tears that had formed without his knowledge and he saw Padme do the same. Anakin took a small step forward and Padme raised the saber instinctively. "Don't." Padme warned. "I will do it." But even as she said it, Anakin felt the flicker in her resolve.

"Would you Padme?" Anakin asked, his voice truly wounded. He saw her steady the blade in her trembling hands. When he received no answer he took the remaining 3 steps to her, pressing the blue blade mere millimeters away from him. Both heard the crackling of the blade against Anakin's tunic as it began to eat through. "Would you really kill me?" He asked again, this time in a more desperate tone. His eyes locked with her still unwavering icy gaze, still no answer. The Jedi stepped forward. A terrified gasp escaped Padme's lips as she read Anakin's intentions a split second before he moved and retracted the blade immediately. Her eyes immediately scanned over his torso and felt a mixture of relief and anger at her own weakness. Anakin however was breathing his own relief. He reached down and took the blade from Padme's hands, tossing it to the bed a few feet away. Then, his hand went to his own saber. Seeing this movement, Padme quickly recoiled and backed up against the crib, ready to defend her children with her life.

"No, no please." Anakin pleaded, moving more quickly now as he unclipped his saber and tossed it away as well. "I need to talk to you. Tell you something." Anakin wouldn't give up trying. Padme shook her head.

"No Vader, you made your wishes quite clear on your last visit." Padme assured him with anger lining her tone. Her thoughts traveling to the last time she'd seen this man. Anakin winced, trying to avoid the bombardment of images that flooded back to him. He had expected her to mention their last meeting, but the pain was no less great. Again he tried to step closer to her, this time in vain as she recoiled once more. The grief swelled in the young Jedi with his inability to take his wife in his arms and hold her. To make everything else in the world disappear.

Instead of trying to talk again, Anakin instead took a step towards the crib. An action that renewed Padme's hatred 10 fold as she quickly stepped between them.

"Get away from them Vader! I will not allow you to--" This time it was Padme who was silenced as Anakin wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her forcefully against him, kissing her both gently and passionately, with all the longing he had bottled within him.

A war ranged within Padme. Every intelligent part of her screamed to pull away but the rest of her refused to obey. And before she could make a decision Anakin had pulled away. Padme's anger was so tremendous now that she was just about to slap the man across, but again Anakin's reaction was faster.

"Oh!" He said, in a mockingly feminine pitch. "I shouldn't have done that." He added, with a gentle smile. Like a river after a rainstorm, Padme broke and her emotions flooded every fiber of her being. She stood frozen, unable to move, tears dripping down her face as memories assaulted her mind.

"Ani." Her tone was broken as she managed to reach a hand up to touch his cheek. Anakin nodded weakly.

"Present." He replied in an assuring tone. "It's me. I've come back. Back to the light, the Jedi…to you." Padme was silent. Anakin looked at the crib. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because you left me!" Padme suddenly found her voice and her anger again, trying to yell now and unable because of the tears choking her voice. "I was all alone!" Do you know how many nights I cried myself to sleep? Over you?" Tears flowed freely now down her face. "I hate you!" Padme struck Anakin's chest with a closed fist. The man winced, the physical pain he accepted and welcomed but it was his own emotional turmoil that caused this reaction. "I hate you!" She repeated, striking him again. "I hate you!" Over and over she repeated, each time her strikes become weaker, until her whole body was racked with sobs and she couldn't breath. Anakin brought his arms around her and she collapsed within them, crying into the folds of his robe, wishing she could melt away. Anakin calmly pulled her close, pressing her tightly against him.

"I know." He whispered in understanding. "That's why I've only come to tell you the truth, about me I mean. I don't wish to burden you any further than I have. I only want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted. I just wanted to leave you with that understanding." Anakin's mouth said all the right things, everything he should say. But even as he did, his heart was breaking all over again. He wanted to leave as much as Padme had wanted to run him through with his saber. However, what he said was true and with that he moved away, or so he attempted. He found that now Padme was holding him equally as tight.

"Please, don't leave me." Padme breathed between sobs. Anakin tilted her head up and ran one finger down the side of her face where he'd slapped her in what seemed like a lifetime ago. Padme closed her eyes, remembering his touch in vivid detail.

"I swear, by everything in this universe I will never hurt you again and, as long as you can stand me, I'll never leave you." Anakin was overwhelmed with happiness and relief and finally tears escaped his eyes. Padme gave a weak smile and laid her head once again on his chest. With one hand she reached up and held the back of his neck and the other came to rest over the place she'd hit him. Sighing in happiness and contentedness, she closed her eyes and prayed that this was not some cruel joke being played on her sanity and if it was that she never woke up.

* * *

Padme's eyes blinked open to the sound of a baby crying. **_(Leia!)_** She thought, automatically recognizing her daughter's cry. She sat up and realized she was sitting in the bed of her children's nursery. Suddenly the day's happenings replayed themselves in her mind. **_(Anakin!)_** She remembered falling asleep in his arms. Padme glanced over and saw Anakin lying next to her, staring with those crystal blue eyes a gentle smile on his face.

"I need to go to her." She said, stating the obvious.

"Leia?" Anakin wondered, with a knowing glance. Padme looked at him suspiciously.

"How many times have I told you not to read my mind Ani?" She replied in a teasingly scolding voice.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Ani?" He countered, sitting up as well. Padme couldn't help smiling as she rolled her eyes. She rose from the bed but Anakin stopped her halfway.

"No, let me." It was a statement, but Anakin still waited for Padme's approval. The young woman nodded as she sat back on the bed. Anakin practically beamed as he went quietly to the large crib. He rested his hands along the frame as he looked down. He looked first to Leia, who seemed to pause in her cry to look back at him as well. A smile crept onto Anakin's face as he drank in the sight of his beautiful little girl and a feeling, unlike anything he'd ever felt, began to fill him completely. Anakin's eyes then traveled to the other baby who, Anakin noticed, despite his sister's crying, stayed calm. The Jedi realized then that he didn't even know his son's name and turned back to Padme.

"Luke." She replied, as if able to sense his thoughts as well. Anakin nodded with that delighted look still plastered on his face, and turned back to the crib.

"Luke." He repeated, breathing the word softly. The little one's blue eyes met his father's and Anakin noticed that like Leia matched Padme's looks, Luke matched his. Knowing the attention had shifted from herself, Leia began to crying again.

Padme watched with rapt attention as Anakin, with strong arms and a gentle touch, lifted his little girl and cradled her softly against him. The young woman rubbed her eyes, as she had been doing since she awoke. She still couldn't believe that Anakin was here. It wasn't a day ago that this very scene was her inner most desire and now it was all unfolding before her. She still expected to wake up and be heartbroken all over again.

**_(He left me.)_** Padme's mind began running over everything again. **_(His eyes were so cold. He was so different.)_** She still watched Anakin. The man seemed completely oblivious to everything, save for the child in his arms. Anakin looked up at her briefly, his eyes so totally different from the memory she was experiencing. **_(It was cold that day. He told me he was leaving. His face had been marked with lines of age that had been forced on him.) _**Padme felt tears coming on again.**_(I was going to tell him about thechildren that day. But he told me he was leaving…forever. He was done with the Jedi. I'd pleaded with him, begged him. I told him he couldn't. But he was so angry. So changed. He hit me!)_ **Padme's hand went to her face.** _(His last words. 'Anakin is dead. Forget him. Darth Vader has killed him.)_**

Padme's small gesture to her face had gone unnoticed but the sudden rise of turmoil had not. Anakin's head turned quickly to her and a gripping wave of guilt washed over him.

"Padme, please don't." Anakin crossed the floor back to her, Leia still in his arms. He sat on the bed and kissed his wife's forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I would do anything to take that day back."

Padme looked into the face before her. He was not the same man she'd married, that was clear. That carefree, reckless, angry teenager was gone. But, she didn't need a young man she needed a husband. The times that would follow this moment would be difficult. Putting the galactic senate back together and the Jedi wouldn't be even close to easy. Padme reached out and placed her hands on either side of Anakin's face. But, neither was this the same man who had said those horrible things to her. His eyes were clear and beautiful again and his face happy.

"Anakin…" Her voice was weary. "Promise me the worst is over." Her hands slid around his waist and she pulled herself closer to her husband and daughter. "Promise me we'll always be together, that no matter what we'll be a family." She lied her head down on his shoulder. Anakin smiled and wrapped his mechanical arm around her.

"I promise." Anakin smiled contentedly, closing his eyes and willing to spend the remainder of his life frozen just like this. However, it wouldn't even be five minutes before Anakin's eyes flickered open and an amazed grin spread over his face. "Did you feel it?" Anakin asked excitedly, breaking the silence, though he was pretty sure she didn't. Padme opened her eyes and looked up at Anakin.

"Feel what?" She inquired curiously. Anakin looked to the crib.

"It's Luke. He's calling me." A confused look spread over Padme's face and it took her a long moment to figure out what her husband must be talking about.

"You mean they're…force sensitive?" She asked cautiously, feeling a little unnerved.

"Yes." Anakin answered. "It's amazing. He can't talk but he feels our connection even before he knows what it is. They will both be remarkable Jedi." A fear suddenly clutched at Padme and a cold feeling ran through her.

**_(Remarkable? Powerful? Like Anakin?)_** Padme didn't know if she wanted any of that for her children. Anakin saw the change in his wife and without reading her mind he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"It won't be like that." Anakin said quickly. "They won't be…like me." He said sadly. Padme looked at Anakin as if his words had slapped her.

"Oh, Ani, I didn't mean it like that." She consoled him. "That's not how I feel at all." Padme added soothingly. "I just understand how hard it was for you to grow up with the sort of power you had and all the expectations of being 'The Chosen One'. I just don't want them to feel that burden." She explained.

"It won't be like that. I'll be there to guide them." Of course once he said it Anakin wasn't sure he should be guiding anyone.** _(Who am I kidding?)_** I can barely guide myself. He thought in anger as his own uselessness. But as he thought, Leia reached up and began playing with her father's braid and when Anakin looked back to his little girl he knew that things were going to be different. He was going to be different. He put Leia in her mother's arms and went to get Luke.

"Come on. Let's go into the fields." Anakin said, his happiness returning. "I have a whole month before I have to be a Jedi again and I don't want to waste a moment." He stated. Padme laughed softly as she rose. As far as she was concerned they could go to hell and back, so long as Anakin was by her side. For her life truly began and ended with the three other beings in this room.


End file.
